The Princess and the Orphan
by The Inner Turmoil
Summary: Ruby was an orphan. Nothing more than a commoner who dreamed of becoming a knight like her parents. Weiss, the princess of Vale who didn't want to be. As the kingdom of Vale is seemingly meeting its doom, Ruby struggles after being appointed as a temporary knight, with the task of protecting the princess.
1. The Orphan Part 1

**Update: My apologies if this emailed any of you followers as being a new chapter. The new chapter won't be out until some time tonight or tomorrow, if that. This is just a re-upload after I read the entire thing again to get an idea on how to write the next chapter. I found some issues that I thought I corrected, but must have uploaded the wrong version. The only changes were issues in sentences like missing words or accidental repeating words. I will try harder not to let it happen again (though, there were only two issues. 5 words out f 6,000 is still pretty good.)**

**RWBY**

**The Princess and the Orphan**

* * *

Vale, a kingdom teeming with life and prosperity. A marvel of the world built into the large ravines of Remnant. Surrounded only by cliff faces and water, the kingdom was a marvelous beauty to the eye. The clear, blue waters completely surrounded Vale, falling from the cliffs in magnificent waterfalls. The water seemingly splits the kingdom in two, creating a light blue river known as Jinsei, the river of life. Vale had been built around these waters for decades, due to the plentiful bounties of fish and superb farm land. Throughout these decades, the kings and queens of Vale have ensured the kingdoms prosperity by forming bonds with neighboring kingdoms, strengthening military forces, and more importantly, keeping the citizens joyful.

There have been many rulers throughout the ages. There were rulers of all sorts of races, each belonging to different families. Eventually, the title of ruler fell onto the shoulders of one family in particular. A clan of warriors and dust masters from the snowy mountains, the Schnee. The ones who single-handedly rescued Vale from certain destruction against terrifying and ravenous beasts. Creatures of the dark, lacking a soul. The creatures of Grimm. The warriors of Vale, strong as they were, hadn't the equipment, nor the skill, to drive the creatures from the land. They were too powerful, too unpredictable, and far too destructive. Their hide's too thick and rocky plating too tough for weapons alone. The only hope they held came in the form of unrefined energy. A physical energy known to some as Nature's Wrath. Others, as dust.

Having no way to use such a tool, it seemed as though all was lost. The kingdom would fall to these soulless creatures. When the darkness overtook the skies, blocking out all light, the kingdom had lost all hope. When all had seemed lost, a bright light had shown through. Nature's Wrath had become...refined. A usable resource thanks to the aid of the Schnee. With nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, driving the creatures from their home. With the kingdom standing tall, a new era had begun. The era of the rule of the Schnee.

Generations had come and gone, a new ruler being appointed from within the Schnee family tree. However, the Schnee had grown smaller, thanks to selective breeding. The next in line needed to be the epitome of perfection. Strong, wise, and skilled, the only way to assure these traits was to marry and reproduce with another who held these traits. This selective breeding, among other issues, had dwindled their numbers. In present times, the once large clan was now only one small family. The current rulers, Aldo and Isana Schnee, only possessed one heir, or rather, heiress to the throne. Their daughter, Weiss Schnee, had no interest in becoming the next ruler of Vale.

Each day, Weiss was expected to follow a very strict schedule to prepare her for her royal duties or strengthen her reputation. This schedule was often filled with menial tasks. Singing lessons, keeping up with her studies. The only task Weiss ever found enjoyable was her combat training. The rush of battle, the intense feeling of combat, excited her. The feeling of the cold metal in hand from her rapier was a feeling she wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Her rapier, which she had named myrtenastr, was her most cherished possession. She would never mistreat or rid herself of the small blade.

Weiss sighed, realizing that combat training had already been completed for the day, leaving only her next appointment. It was also the one she detested the most. Attending royal balls, or more accurately, fraternizing with other heirs. It was something her parents expected of her. To continue the bloodline and maintain the Schnee's hold on the kingdom, she would need to marry someone appropriate enough, who could pass down the admirable traits a Schnee had. What her parents didn't realize was that Weiss would never find someone worthy of her. None of these men held her interest. She simply had no interest in finding love. Her heart belonged to her rapier, and nothing else.

Of course, her mother and father would never force her to marry. A loveless marriage would tarnish the Schnee name worse than not marrying at all. The stress that it would cause would only interfere with her duties. Weiss was grateful to her parents, but at the same time, detested what they would put her through with all of these men. She sneered as one of these men approached her, head held high and back straight. The smile on his face seemed to sicken her. It was as if he had no intention of being denied her hand. He was certainly wrong.

"Good evening, milady. May I have this dance, Lady Schnee?" The boy asked.

Mentally, Weiss rolled her eyes, making sure not to show any disrespect. Forcing a smile, she politely declined. "I'd rather not. Dancing is not quite my thing."

The guy walked away, a look of defeat adorning his face. Weiss sighed once again. At least he had given up after one attempt. She could remember several instances where her 'suitors' simply wouldn't get the hint. Vultures, every last one of them. It was like an itch Weiss couldn't rid herself of. An agonizing anomaly she wished would leave and never return. Looking up at the large clock face decorating the ballrooms wall, she could see it was finally ten o'clock. The ball was coming to an end.

Thank goodness it was all over.

Her parents, the kind rulers of the kingdom, approached her. Her father had white, alabaster hair similar to her own. He wore a tidy, white suit with blue blazer and white tie. She got most of her genes through him over her mother. Her mother had long, jet-black hair pulled into a neat bun. Her dress was a light, elegant blue. "Are you ready to depart, Weiss?" Her mother kindly asked.

Weiss nodded, wanting nothing more than to return to her room and await the next day, eagerly awaiting combat practice. She would probably just retire to her room and waste the remainder of the night away polishing Myrtenastr before she let sleep overtake her. It was the only other thing she did that she actually wanted to do.

"I noticed the Reaver boy retreating from you with a defeated look on his face. I assume you turned him down like all of your other suitors?" Her father had asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes father. He simply did not interest me, much like any other suitor." Weiss replied, curtly. She knew how badly her parents wanted her to find a man that could give her a perfect child. Weiss didn't want that for herself. She knew her parents loved her, very much so that they would patiently wait for Weiss to choose a man on her own. In many other kingdoms, marriage was arranged for the prince or princess based on the suitors qualities. While her parents still cared about the qualities of Weiss' husband, they wouldn't dare force one on her. Weiss wondered if that was truly for her sake, or if they knew Weiss would probably kill the poor guy.

* * *

Weiss had finally retired to her own room, changing out of the elegant dress she was expected to wear. Before removing the dress, she marveled at her reflection in the mirror. She loved the dress, she had to admit. She was a girl after all. Despite how much she loved the dress, it didn't hold a candle to how she felt wearing her combat attire. Removing the dress and swapping it out for her light blue nightgown, Weiss approached her beloved rapier. It was hung with care on top of a wall mount, hanging above a desk littered with various cleaning supplies. She smiled as she removed the rapier from the wall and picked up a polishing rag. She adored cleaning and polishing Myrtenastr. The shine that came off the rapier filled her with great joy and happiness. It helped remind her of the escape she had from the everyday routine she had succumbed to.

Myrtenastr being freshly polished and shining beautifully, Weiss carefully hung it back on the wall and discarded the cleaning rag. Turning on her heels, she approached the window that resided by her bed, taking a seat to stare out its glass surface. The light blue curtains hung open, offering a glance at the outside world she hardly got to see. She wasn't always cooped up within their castle, but even out there, she felt trapped. She held no real freedom. Everything she did, every breath she took, was all forced and for the Schnee name. It was like she didn't have her own identity. Out there, she was always addressed as princess Schnee, Milady, or young lady Schnee. Nobody ever called her by her actual name. Only her parents.

Every girl in the kingdom envied her, fantasizing about being a princess like her. Weiss would always shake her head, wishing she could trade places with them. They didn't know the inner conflict Weiss felt every day.

If only they knew.

* * *

The night air was cool and calming. Bringing with it a feeling of peace and tranquility, even among these usually busy streets. A young girl rested atop a somewhat damaged roof, staring out at the night sky. She loved gazing at the stars, daydreaming about her greatest desires in the quiet serenity of the night. Her dark, red-tipped hair blended perfectly among the dark, only her red cloak keeping her from appearing invisible. Her silver eyes gazed, un-moving at the moon hanging over the kingdom.

Her name was Ruby Rose, a simple commoner among the people of Vale. She didn't come from royalty or nobility, but rather, a family of warriors and blacksmiths. A simple family that resided in Vale for a short decade, but welcomed all the same.

Ruby decided it was getting late, feeling her eyelids growing heavy. Sleeping on the roof wouldn't be the smartest idea, she guessed. She would surely get sick, or probably fall off and get severely injured. Standing up, Ruby elegantly jumped from her spot on the roof, landing on the ground with a soft thud. Her home wasn't too large, only standing one floor tall. She turned and pushed open the wooden door, allowing her entry into the dark, empty abode.

She was alone.

She wasn't always alone. Most times, she had her sister, Yang. The two owned the house together, her parents having left it for them. The thought always brought a sad expression to her face. She was an orphan, her parents having died years ago. Ruby was only seventeen years old, having been an orphan for nearly eleven now. Both her parents died fighting in a war that had long been finished. Vale had gone to war with a neighboring kingdom called Ashwin. The kingdom wished to expand its territory, finding the ravine that Vale resided in was perfect. Vale was a rich, lush kingdom, home to many brave warriors. Her parents were among those, having fought valiantly to end the war. They had participated in the final battle that decided everything. Her father had been impaled by one of their strongest generals. Her mother, the hero huntress Summer Rose, had gotten revenge for her beloved husband, striking the general down and dozens of men following him. However, she had gotten overrun, losing her life but securing victory.

It was for this reason that her and Yang were able to keep the home. Out of respect and loyalty for their sacrifice, Ruby and Yang had been allowed to keep the home without paying a dime. Since she was so young, the rulers would send various supplies and caretakers to take care of the girls until they had been old enough to do it on their own. Ruby was grateful for how kind the rulers were. It was a debt she wished to repay, the same way her parents did. She wanted to be a knight, a warrior that fought to protect the kingdom. Her sister, Yang, was powerful and skilled in combat, but preferred the art of weapon crafting. She taught Ruby everything she knew, about both blacksmith work and fighting.

Ruby smiled thinking of her older sister. The blonde beauty broke the hearts of hundreds in Vale. Her beauty had rivaled, even that of the kingdoms own princess. The blonde was currently visiting Vacuo, having been sent there to deliver the weapons she crafted for their soldiers. It was their only source of income to buy food and clothes. Ruby looked over her attire, staring at the red cloak she wore everywhere she went. It was the only thing she had left of her mother. A sad smile crept its way onto her face. She pushed the feelings aside, making her way into her bedroom. She was incredibly tired and had a lot to do the following day. She wasn't going to become a knight sitting on her butt all day.

Resting her head down on her tattered pillow, her eyes drifted out the window, her gaze resting on the large castle that towered over every building in the kingdom. A sense of longing filled her heart as the princess' window came into view. She elicited another sad smile before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Ruby awoke the next day, fully refreshed and ready to start the day. She planned on finishing her special project that was sure to help her become a knight. Jumping out of bed, Ruby rushed to her closet to choose her clothes for the day. She didn't have much in terms of variety. She mostly just re wore her usual black blouse and matching skirt. Of course, after washing them that is. Grabbing the blouse and skirt, Ruby rushed off to the bathroom, where she showered, brushed her teeth and hair, and dressed herself. Looking at herself in the mirror, she was taken aback by how dirty she looked, even when clean. She didn't quite look homeless, but she was far from a prim and proper girl. Her black blouse had begun to turn a dark gray, and the red trim to her skirt had begun to fade. There were small holes in her stockings, though not noticeable unless you got too close, breaking into her personal bubble. Even her hair had a slight messy look to it, even after being brushed.

Ruby tried her best to smile, seeing the positive side to things. At least her teeth were shining, a nice white color. No stray food or cavities, so that was something. After all, you can't dwell on the negative sides of life. That's what she always tried to convince herself at least. A lesson her late mother had taught her. "Every White Rose has a shadow, but every shadow has a break of light." Ruby said to herself, smiling with each word. Her mother's personal mantra always brought a smile to her face and got her through each day, no matter how difficult it may get.

Deciding she looked good enough for the day, Ruby rushed out of the house, slamming the door, not bothering to lock it. Vale didn't have a very high crime rate, though no place was perfect. There were still reports of break-ins and theft, but Ruby had to admit. No one would break into her home. She had nothing worth stealing. Ruby sped down the streets, stopping to wave at several passerbies. Ruby was able to get along with anybody, though she was still shy. She was worse when she was fifteen, choosing to isolate herself with her blacksmith training from Yang. Now, she was different. She wouldn't actively engage a stranger, though she wouldn't back away and cower at a conversation with an unfamiliar person.

Ruby had reached her destination. It was a small building made entirely out of wood and stone. Over the door hung a sign that read "Grimm Metals". It was a small, ma and pa type of business that sold decently refined metals. Ruby would come here often to purchase some special casings and blades for her weapon creations. Today, however, she needed something very particular for her special project. A small bell chimed as the door opened. An older man had turned around to greet her.

"Hey Ruby. What are you here for this time?" The old man asked, kindly.

Ruby smiled back. She loved coming here, not only for the metals, but because the older man was always so kind to her and her sister. "I'm here to pick up some of those pieces I ordered. I wanted to try and finish my project today after I go for my usual walk. Are they ready?"

The man shook his head, earning a disappointed look from Ruby. "Sorry Ruby, but they won't be ready for a couple of hours. I simply haven't had the time to work on those parts that I would like. Had other orders to complete. I'll have them ready for you when you finish your walk."

Ruby nodded, happily turning on her heels and exiting the shop. At least they would be ready today. And it wasn't like she had anything else to do. She didn't have a job like her sister. She didn't really need one. They already completely owned the house, and Yang made more than enough to have food on the table for them. Their life wasn't perfect, but it was enough for her. Still smiling, Ruby ran through the streets, enjoying the warm, sunny day. As she rounded a corner, she completely missed the pole that was directly in front of her, slamming into it.

The young girl stepped back, clutching her nose as tears ran down her face. She fought back the urge to curse and yell until the pain died down. Why did that pole have to be there? Damn thing had no purpose...

Pain finally dying down, Ruby shook herself back to life, continuing her daily run. Ruby loved going out for these runs. She was always a fast girl, much faster than anyone else in the kingdom. Not like it held much of a purpose. Running through the streets, feeling the cool wind rushing through her hair, helped clear her mind.

Normally, Ruby would continue running for at least an hour. However, something had caught her eye. Something that always interested her. A crowd had gathered along the streets leading up to the castle. Ruby ran up the crowd, desperately trying to get a peek. Unable to force her way through or see over the people's heads, Ruby turned around and ran at the wall of the building behind her. She kicked off the side, grabbing on to a piece of roof, hoisting herself up.

That's much better. At least now she could see. Currently exiting the castle was a horse and carriage, followed by various guards and knights. Ruby felt envious of them, though, not just because they were knights. But because they got to be near...her.

From inside the carriage, Ruby could see the real reason she stopped running. Inside the carriage, sat the beautiful princess of Vale. Weiss Schnee. She was the epitome of beauty, from her blue eyes, to her white hair and flawless skin. She was everything Ruby had hoped to be. She was smart, amazingly beautiful, and a strong fighter. Ruby could remember the first time she had seen her fight. She had accidentally found her way into the girls private training grounds during one of her runs. Ruby didn't mean to sneak in. When she was running, she put little thought into where she was going. The way Weiss was able to handle her rapier so daintily and elegantly, moved Ruby. It was like watching the most beautiful dance.

It was at that point Ruby had realized she wasn't interested in boys. Or girls, for that matter. She was only interested in this amazing creature. Every time she would see Weiss leave her castle, she would just drop what she was doing, and watch her as she departed. A sense of longing always filled her heart, as she knew she could never have her, even if Weiss had swung that way. Ruby knew what the Schnee looked for in a suitor, and she wasn't it. She wasn't the strongest, nor the wisest. She liked to believe she was skilled, but the other problem was her upbringing and social status. She was an orphan. She had no parents, and had been raised by several Schnee employed caretakers until Yang was old enough to handle it. Weiss wouldn't fall for anyone like that.

_Anyone like me..._

As Weiss slowly faded in the distance, Ruby snapped back to attention, repeating her mother's mantra to herself to try and lift her spirits. Every white rose has a shadow, but every shadow has a break of light. Though, in some cases, the mantra wouldn't help. She needed to clear her head. The young rose jumped down from the roof, running off into an unknown direction. As she ran, she slowly began feeling better, her mind becoming cleared of any and all thoughts.

Running was the best medicine.

* * *

Weiss' was finally beginning to feel happy as the carriage slowly took her to the training grounds. The area was perfectly secluded from the rest of the kingdom. The tall trees surrounding nothing but a large, round field of grass. Today was one of her longer combat lessons. She was going to be taught more advanced sword fighting techniques, as well as begin training in hand to hand combat. She couldn't primarily rely on myrtenastr, especially if she could not get a hold of the rapier. A small smile appeared on her face as the training grounds came into view. This was where she felt she belonged. On the field of battle, trusty rapier at her side. Not in that castle, overlooking the well being of a kingdom she knew nothing about. The thought that her combat training would eventually end saddened her, but she couldn't dwell on that. She had to remain focused, and cherish every moment she could on the training grounds.

The carriage came to a full stop, horses slightly stomping about for attention from the driver. Her combat trainer, a silver haired man in a dark green suit, held the door open for her. As she got out, she bowed to him out of respect. He smiled but she would not give one in return. She cared greatly for her trainer, but it was difficult for her to show any signs of affection. The years of being cold, indifferent, and generally unhappy had seen to that.

"Good day, Ms. Schnee. I trust that you are fully rested and ready to begin?" her trainer asked.

Weiss scoffed at the use of her last name. She believes they were close enough for him to drop the formalities. "Ozpin, you know to just call me Weiss. Ms. Schnee is far too formal for my liking."

Ozpin chuckled slightly. "My apologies, Ms. Weiss. Being formal is in my blood. First names are difficult for me to get used to."

Weiss still didn't like the title added to her first name, but it was a start. Far less annoying than being addressed by her last name. It made her feel like less of a person, and more of a possession to the kingdom. "What will we be learning today, Ozpin? More advanced training methods I hope?"

She was pleased to see Ozpin nod. This was exactly what she was looking forward to. "Indeed we will, Ms. Weiss. However, we will get to the rapier training a bit later. First, I would like to begin your hand to hand combat training. In times where you are unable to draw your weapon, you need something to fall back on. Some rely on others to assist them. However, with your distaste in working with others, that would not quite work."

Weiss rolled her eyes. She didn't need others to help her fight. All she needed was her rapier at her side, and if she didn't have that, she would plow through any obstacle to get it back. It was as if the rapier was her only, close friend. She enjoyed her time with Ozpin, but their relationship never evolved very far. It was more than just business, but something less than friends. She trusted Ozpin, though not enough to openly confide to him about anything.

"How will be practicing then?" Weiss asked, eager to get started.

"We will need an opponent. However, since these are private grounds that only you and I are permitted to enter, that leaves only me." Ozpin replied with a smirk. Getting into a ready position, Ozpin stopped, surveying the area. He heard something. Something that was not supposed to be here. "Weiss. Ready your rapier." He said coldly.

Without skipping a beat, Weiss gripped the hilt of her rapier, pulling it from her belt. She was confused, wondering why he appeared so serious all of a sudden. Was this part of the lesson? No, he had said they were starting her hand to hand combat training first. Were they under attack?

Ozpin seemed to relax slightly, as he was finally able to see the cause of the disturbance. A young girl had come running through the area, clearly not paying too much attention. The girl stumbled slightly, trying to avoid crashing directly into Ozpin. She tumbled to the ground, groaning at the pain that was now shooting through her back and head. Weiss slowly approached the girl, looking her over.

The girl was a young, dark-haired girl with red dyed tips. She was tangled up in a red cloak that seemed to be in better condition than the rest of her clothes. The years of ownership were very apparent, leading Weiss to believe she was poor, and had been wearing those clothes for quite some time. What caught her off guard was the look and color in her eyes as their gazes met. Her eyes sparkled a mesmerizing silver that had a special warmth to them. When Weiss snapped out of her daze, she was also able to see the girls face turning a deep red. Was she just embarrassed, or was it something else?

"Well, young lady. That was quite a fall. Tell me, what business do you have on these private grounds?" Ozpin asked her, keeping a neutral expression. The girls face only got more red as the realization of her situation finally hit her.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry! I was running and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going! I didn't mean to sneak into your private training grounds again!" Ruby quickly uttered, covering her mouth afterwards. She didn't mean to add that last bit, admitting that this wasn't the first time she'd intruded.

Ozpin chuckled, helping the poor girl to her feet. "It's quite alright. You were running pretty fast. May I ask you for your name?"

"Uh. It's Ruby. Ruby Rose." the girl replied, embarrassment slowly leaving as her face returned to its normal color.

"Rose. Tell me, would you be related at all to a Mrs. Summer Rose, by chance?"

Ruby nodded in confusion. "Yeah. She was my mother. How do you?"

"Your mother was a brave woman, and another of my trainee's before Ms. Weiss. I hadn't seen anybody fight quite like her in a long time." Ozpin said, now smiling. Ruby smiled back, glad to hear someone speak so fondly of her mother. Weiss was beginning to get impatient, wanting to get back to her lesson. She was tapping her foot, which was quickly caught by Ozpin. An idea hatched in his head.

"Well, Ms. Rose. Might I make a suggestion? To make up for not one, but two intrusions on grounds that only the two of us are permitted to enter, you can help Ms. Weiss train. I was just about to train her in hand to hand combat and, if your truly Summer's daughter, I'm sure you'd be a great sparring partner."

Ruby was practically gleaming with joy. This was an unbelievable opportunity for her. Not only was she going to help with actual combat training, but she'd be doing it with...her. Weiss was only mere feet from her, living and breathing in plain sight. Ruby looked at her, despite the girls scowl at having been interrupted. She was even more beautiful up close, though she was shorter than she believed she'd be.

"Can we get started already? I'd like to continue my rapier training before my next appointment." Weiss said with much frustration.

"Very well. Ruby, why don't you start over by me and I'll show you what to do." Ozpin directed, motioning to the spot beside him. Ruby nodded, running over to where he stood. Weiss rolled her eyes. She didn't care who she sparred with, just so long as she could engage in combat.

This Ruby girl had better not ruin this.

Ozpin cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of both girls. "Alright then. Ms. Weiss, today we will be training, not with your sword, but with your own two hands. The art of combat started with these two simple tools, and if you can learn to use them, you will be able to handle any situation. Fighting is like an art, much like with your rapier. Go at Ms. Rose, but try to feel her movements, and mesh them with your own. If you can anticipate her movements, you will be able to counter them and create an opening for a final strike. Are you ready?"

Weiss only offered a nod in response, wishing to end the conversation and get to the main event. She readied her stance, head high and back straight. She was awaiting the starting mark, keeping her eyes on that Ruby girl. Said girl readied herself as well, but appeared more confident than she should. This fight wasn't going to end well for her. Ozpin rose his hand, swinging it down to indicate the start of the battle.

Ruby rushed forward at Weiss at an incredible speed. Weiss had blinked, nearly missing the girl's movements. She was surprised by the girls speed, barely having enough time to react when she was upon her. Ruby went for a simple, straight forward punch, to which Weiss guarded with the side of her arm. Ruby kept up her momentum, spinning with the strike and attacking Weiss from the right. The princess ducked under the incoming blow, spinning on her heel and attempting to sweep Ruby's feet. To her surprise, the girl was quick on her feet and jumped over the incoming strike, spinning in the air and hitting Weiss in the face with the heel of her foot. The impact threw Weiss to the ground, a small amount of blood dripping from her nose.

Still reeling from shock, Weiss shakily rose her hand to her face, wiping away the blood from her nose. She stared at Ruby, wide eyed. How was that girl able to land a blow on her? She was a commoner. A young little girl who had no formal training. How was it possible that all of Weiss combat training, her alertness and skill, were overshadowed so easily by this little girl?

Ruby noticed the blood that Weiss had wiped away, immediately entering panic mode. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Weiss! Are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" The girl panicked, mentally insulting herself for how stupid she had been. The only response she received from the princess was a scoff and cold glare. Ruby froze at the gaze she received, her heart stopping. At that moment, Ruby felt truly hated, and it broke her heart. Hated by the one person she admired most.

Unbeknownst to her, this was not the case. Weiss analyzed the girl, trying to piece together everything that had just happened. Something about this girl was different from the other people she'd met. She had to give her credit for her decent combat skills. Her defeat was only because she hadn't been trained for this sort of combat. That was all. She rose to her feet, dusting off her clothes and regaining her composure. "That's the last time you'll ever land a hit on me." Weiss said, coldly.

Ruby felt herself shrink at the cold comment, and she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw it belonged to Ozpin, who was smiling at her. "That was very good, Ms. Rose. I expected nothing less from Summer's daughter. Ms. Weiss isn't fully prepared for hand to hand fighting, but to land a hit was quite a feat. You seem to be fast on your feet for someone so young."

Ruby scratched the back of her head sheepishly. She wasn't used to be praised for her fighting. "Well, I just practice. I go out for a run every day, and I sort of just get faster and faster each time. That's sort of why I accidentally ran through here..."

"Well it's quite impressive." Ozpin complimented, turning his attention to Weiss. "I believe that's enough sparring for today. I have a great idea of what you need to improve on. Why don't we go over some basic techniques before moving on to your rapier training?"

Weiss nodded, closing her eyes and walking back to her original position. Ruby watched as the princess walked, seemingly ignoring her. "You're welcome to stay, Ms. Rose. I wish to speak with you after Ms. Weiss has completed her training for the day." Ozpin told her, keeping his head turned toward Weiss. Ruby nodded, stepping out of the way and sat down on the grass. She watched as the two started training. Ruby was in awe, watching as Weiss put her heart and soul into learning each new technique. It was if time was at a standstill, leaving only her and the beautiful woman practicing in front of her. Her heart slowly picked up its pace, Ruby gripping the area where her heart would be. She wished this moment could last forever. Just her watching as Weiss practically danced in front of her.

* * *

The training had come to an end, the once excited Weiss now resentful of the rest of the day that follow. Ruby watched as the carriage moved away from her, Weiss fading in the distance. Ozpin had moved over to her, taken a seat beside her. He set down a bag on his opposite side and reached in, pulling out two bottles of water. He handed one to Ruby before unscrewing the cap and taking a small sip. The two sat in silence, staring at the sky before Ozpin would speak.

"So, Ms. Rose. Tell me, where did you learn to fight like that?" Ozpin asked.

Ruby's face turned red, this time out of embarrassment. She wasn't completely comfortable explaining that to him. "Well...when I was younger, I used to sneak off and watch the knights of the kingdom train and battle. I wasn't allowed in because I was too young and not a knight, so I would sort of...sneak in. On purpose, I mean."

"I see. What is it that interests you in combat so much? A girl your age normally shows more interest in romance and socializing, rather than the grit of fighting."

Ruby sighed, staring at the grass as it swayed with the wind. The air was cool, feeling good as it ran through her hair and touched her skin. She loved this feeling and would never tire of it. "Well...my parents were knights and would always go out and train to fight for the kingdom. My mother always told me that it was important to fight for and protect the things you care about, as well as for those who couldn't do it themselves. She always seemed happy when she fought, like it was a part of her that she couldn't bear to lose. She told me stories of the places she'd see on her travels, and how it felt to be in the thrill of combat. I always thought it was so cool and romantic. Something I wanted to have a part in. To be like her..." Ruby stopped, fighting back a small amount of tears.

"So you wish to be a knight?"

Ruby nodded, finally regaining her composure as the tears no longer threatened to fall. "My sister Yang is a blacksmith. She taught me everything she knows about crafting weapons. Right now, I'm almost finished creating my own weapon, and after that, I'm going to try and become a knight. I know it's difficult for girls, but I have to try."

Ozpin remained silent, staring up at the sky and deep in thought. He was impressed with the girl's maturity and devotion to achieving her dream. It wasn't normal for a girl her age to be this interested in such a dangerous career path. It was admirable. "Ruby. How badly do you want to become a knight of Vale?" He asked, not looking in her direction.

Ruby stared at him, confused. Unsure of where that question had come from, but decided to answer it truthfully. "More than anything in the world." She said, just barely above a whisper. If it hadn't been so calm and peaceful, Ozpin wouldn't have caught her answers.

Slowly, he got up and bent over, picking up his bag. Swinging it over his back and looking Ruby in the eyes, he said "Well, you won't become a knight without real training. Why don't you join me every day after Ms. Schnee's training and we can work on that. I have quite a pull in the kingdom. With my guidance, you'll become quite a splendid knight, I'm sure."

Ruby's heart swelled, filling with all sorts of emotion. Joy being the most dominant, her smile grew wide, threatening to go beyond the boundaries of her face. She jumped off the ground, hugging Ozpin. The joy she felt rid her of the ability to speak, but the hug portrayed everything it needed to. How thankful she was to the man she had only just met.

She was going to be a knight.

* * *

**Yes, I know. I've started yet ANOTHER story. However, this is the first chapter to what I wish to make my first novel length story. This chapter rings in at about 6500 words. Hopefully the writing in this story is better than in my other stories. While I don't think the writing in those stories is bad by any stretch of the imagination, I like trying to improve and get better as a writer. Forced Attraction and The Bounty will still be updated regularly. I feel incredibly proud of this work, and I hope you all enjoyed it and eagerly await part 2. Reviews are appreciated. **


	2. The Orphan Part 2

**Ok. So while I was proud of the previous chapter, this one was difficult to write. I had trouble trying to match the same writing style and quality of the previous chapter and, for me, it turned out to be a tough act to follow. However, I believe I had finally accomplished just that with this version. This chapter is only 1,000 words less than the previous, but they won't all be 6,000. Some will be more, some slightly less. Please see the ending authors note for important information. **

**RWBY **

**The Princess and the Orphan**

* * *

_The experience of battle forever divides those who talk of nothing else but its prospect from those who talk of everything else but its memory. -James D. Hornfischer _

Vale was a kingdom that held great pride in its warriors. The men and women who fought and died were honored as heroes. Without them, the kingdoms prosperity, its liveliness, even its light, would flicker and die. Every man and woman who wielded a blade for the kingdom fought with heart and soul, protecting those who couldn't do it themselves. They swore an oath to protect and serve the kingdom. Everyone, from smaller troops to the high knights of the kingdom, were prepared to die at any moment.

Ozpin knew this better than anyone. He'd trained hundreds of knights, only to watch them die on the field of battle. It was an unfortunate existence. They lived to die. They were aware of the consequences, yet still marched proudly into the field. Sword and shield in hand and heads held high. He had never been more proud of any knight, than he was in one Summer Rose.

In the present, she was regarded as a hero. In the past, she was seen as childish and naive, with her head always in the clouds. She was friendly and outgoing, with the ability to befriend anyone she spoke to. The silver haired man had been shocked when she had approached him for training. It was difficult for women to become knights, due to their smaller stature and the time of pregnancy. Still, Summer had pursued her dream of becoming a knight, taking her training with Ozpin seriously. Her skills had surpassed any other warriors, in both hand to hand combat, and with a weapon. It was a sad day when the news of her sacrifice had reached the kingdom. She was loved and respected by many.

She was one of his greatest friends.

Now, history was seeming to repeat itself, as he trained her daughter. She was the spitting image of her in every way. From her form, to her determination and love for battle. She had been training under his watch for near a month now. Each day, she would arrive before the end of Weiss' training, sitting and watching as they practiced. He watched the way the younger girl stared at Weiss as she trained. It was the same look Summer had when she looked at her husband. It was clear that Ruby held strong feelings for Weiss, even if they were stronger than she would admit. It was almost sad, knowing that Weiss hadn't shown the slightest interest in romance. The princess had built an icy wall around her heart. For what reason, he wasn't entirely sure. Weiss never let anyone close to her, never letting anyone see her frozen heart. Not even him, despite his greatest efforts.

Weiss was currently panting from exhaustion, hunched over with a shaky grip on her rapier. She had been training faithfully for over an hour now, refusing to give up until she had perfected her newest technique. A Schnee never settled for anything less than perfect, and Weiss was no exception. Ozpin narrowed his eyes, watching her make another attempt. It was useless. No matter how hard she would try, with how drained she felt, she wouldn't master it in one day. The girl was stubborn and put far too much focus into mastering everything she learned. While it was admirable, it was also naive. That path would only lead to self destruction.

Ozpin approached Weiss, placing a hand on her shoulder, silently urging her to end it and rest. The princess had felt too drained of energy to argue, struggling to stand straight and sheathe her rapier. Weiss' gaze fell onto Ruby, who sat silently across the field. Once their gazes met, Ruby immediately looked away, trying desperately to hide her blush. Weiss scoffed, before marching off to the carriage awaiting her departure. She got in silently, loathing the rest of the day that was to come.

Ozpin smiled as he watched the carriage depart, before turning his attention to Ruby. With the field clear of any distractions, he could work with Ruby while holding her full attention. It was amusing how distracted the young girl would get with Weiss around. "Now Ruby. Today, we won't be working on combat. But rather, we will be relaxing."

Ruby looked at him, confused.

"You've been working hard, Ms. Rose. Today, we will simply be talking. Even a knight needs a break." Ozpin said, giving her a warm smile. Ruby had smiled back, taking a seat beside him and staring up at the sky.

The day wasn't as beautiful as it normally was. The sky was more gray, with darker clouds sailing by. The sun had been engulfed by the darkness, indicating the coming of a small storm. The wind was much colder than normal, but not much to bother her.

"So Ms. Rose. Tell me, why is it that you show up before the end of Ms. Weiss' training? Surely you know the schedule well enough by now to show up later and still be on time." Ozpin asked her. While he already knew the reason, it held different meaning actually hearing it. The blush on Ruby's face said everything.

"W-well. I kinda...have a bit of a crush on her..." Ruby said with a stutter. While her mother had been outgoing, Ruby was more shy. A trait she had picked up from her father. "She's just so beautiful and hardworking. I watch the way she fights and it's just...mesmerizing. Not like she even likes me..."

The young girl was caught off guard when she felt a hand rubbing the top of her head, effectively messing up her hair a bit. She looked at Ozpin who was smiling warmly at her. "Ruby. Ms. Weiss doesn't hate you, by any means. If anything, I'd say she sees a rival in you. As for liking you, I can't quite attest to that. Ms. Weiss has a hard time letting other people in, to where even friendship is difficult. She finds it to be a weakness that will just drag her down. The time she spends worrying about other people is time she could spend secluding herself with her training."

Ruby was starting to understand the princess a bit more. While the idea of her liking girls in any way hadn't been put out, it appeared that Weiss wasn't interested in romance as a whole. Thinking about it, Ruby could see the truth behind Ozpin's words by watching her train. She put everything into her training, going so far as to ignore Ruby's existence entirely. It was almost sad. Ruby shook her head, wishing to just forget about the whole thing. Then, a thought came to her mind. "Hey, Ozpin...do you think I'll really be able to become a knight?"

Ozpin was taken aback by this sudden question. The girl had been training with him for over a month now, and had never asked such a question. Ruby was possibly on par with Weiss in terms of combat capabilities. She showed great strength and tactical prowess. He believed she could even be a leader should the opportunity present itself. "Ruby. Training you has certainly been an enjoyable experience. Your strong, capable, and devoted. Such qualities are necessary for being a knight. As for whether you could be a knight, I would say with confidence that you are already on par with even the newest of recruits. You could very well call yourself a-"

Suddenly, Ozpin stopped talking, confusing Ruby. Quickly jumping to his feet, the silver haired man surveyed the area, much like when Ruby had first arrived. This time, however, the problem was very serious. Over the trees of the training grounds, smoke had been rising through the air. The dark gray cloud served as a beacon for impending doom, signaling the kingdoms worst fears.

They were under attack.

Ozpin took off in the direction of the kingdom, Ruby following suit. Even though Ozpin said nothing, Ruby couldn't help but feel something was amiss. As they passed the line of trees that separated the training grounds from the kingdom, Ruby's heart sank. The kingdom was on fire. People were running through the streets, panicking and screaming. She could see a few knights running alongside some of the panicking civilians, trying to protect them and get them to safety. Ozpin looked at the younger girl, expecting tears to begin to fall. He was pleased to see this was not the case. Just like her mother, Ozpin could see the anger in her eyes. Her fists were clenched tight and she was trembling. She wanted to fight for the kingdom.

"Ruby. I need you to come with me to the castle. If were under attack, the king and queen may very well be in trouble, as well as Ms. Weiss." Ruby didn't need any more clarification and took off toward the castle alongside Ozpin. She wasn't going to let anything happen to Weiss, or the king and queen. This kingdom was her home, and she'd protect it with everything she had. Even if her very life would be taken from her.

As the castle came into view, Ruby could see the heart of the battle. Most of the flames and smoke had come from the castle. The bloodied bodies of many knights littered the ground. Some having more minor wounds, and others, weapons lying in their chests. Some of them, Ruby could tell, weren't their own knights, but that of the enemy. At least they had put up a good fight. Ruby was about to rush toward the castle entrance, when several enemy knights had attacked her. Before she could react, the sound of clashing metal erupted in her ears.

Ozpin had successfully blocked an incoming strike, using the blade he concealed within his cane. Ruby was surprised and awe struck as Ozpin sent a flurry of attacks at the enemy, disarming him quickly before landing the final blow. Without hesitating, the silver haired man moved on to the other three knights that surrounded them. Slamming his sword into the ground, Ozpin lifted himself up and kicked the knight in front of him in the chest, using the momentum to swing around and kick another in the side of the face. When he landed, he quickly pulled his sword from the ground and sliced upward, killing the third knight and leaving a bloody gash in his chest. The other two knights tried getting up, but were quickly impaled by two of Vales own knights before they could rise.

Ozpin nodded at the two. "What's the status of the kingdom?" he asked.

"Not good. The interior of the castle is in shambles. They attacked from inside and moved to the streets. We're trying to evacuate the civilians now, but they keep coming. We're losing men fast and the king has ordered that civilians take top priority." One of the knights said. Ozpin nodded again.

He knew the king and queen were kind souls. They were putting the civilians above their own lives. But a kingdom would falter without a ruler. If he could help it, the queen and king would evacuate with them. "Where are the king and queen now?"

"Sir Ozpin. The king and queen have never left the castle. Lady Schnee is also up there. We wanted to stay and protect them, but orders are orders." The second knight said.

He bit his thumb. If Weiss was up there, they had more of a reason to help out. Weiss was strong, but she was in no way ready to take on a war. An attack of this scale would certainly bring her to her death. The young princess was far too exhausted after training. "Very well. Follow their orders and continue evacuating the civilians. Leave no one behind. I will join our rulers and rescue Ms. Schnee."

"But sir. The king and queen ordered all of us to-"

"I have made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. If rescuing them is a mistake, it is one I will gladly give my life to make. You have your orders."

Without arguing any further, the two knights hurried off to protect the innocent. Ozpin returned his attention to the castle, running off into the flames that blazed through the inside. Ruby ran after him, trying to keep her cloak from catching fire. She was horrified by the scene inside. Wooden beams had fallen over, large holes decorated the stone walls. There were even more bodies of knights scattered throughout the hall. As they went further into the castle, she could hear the sounds of metal clashing with metal. A fight had broken out just above them.

Ozpin led Ruby to the stairs and cursed under his breath. The stairs had been blocked off by more flaming debris. It was impossible to move without putting out the flames. In desperation, Ozpin ran forward, crashing into the debris with his right shoulder. Ruby panicked, running to Ozpin to put out the flames on his shoulder. Ozpin shrugged her away, taking off the burning jacket and throwing it to the side. He had successfully unblocked their path, but had severely hurt his shoulder. Ruby could see the blood seeping into his shirt.

Without uttering a single word, Ozpin took off up the stairs. When they reached the next floor, they were immediately met with the sight of Aldo Schnee engaged in a sword fight with several knights. He was struggling to keep them at bay, though putting up a great fight. Seeing Ozpin and Ruby, he desperately called out. "Ozpin! Get to my daughters room! Her mothers already dead, so you must protect her!"

Ozpin understood the severity of the situation, grabbing hold of Ruby's wrist and dragging her along. The amount of damage had lessened as they ran toward the princess' quarters. Aldo and Isana must have fought valiantly to keep them from their daughter. Her room had appeared untouched, aside from the large lock they must have placed on the door. Raising his blade, Ozpin swiftly cut the chains, freeing the door from the confines of the lock. He kicked open the door, revealing an angry princess.

Without thinking, Weiss had rushed forward with her rapier, attacking Ozpin. He quickly moved his own blade, blocking the incoming strike. Weiss went wide eyed when the realization of the situation hit her. She had mistaken Ozpin for the enemy and lowered her rapier. "Sorry." she quietly muttered.

"Ms. Weiss. We must leave now. Your father ordered us to take you to safety." Ozpin told her. Weiss' grip tightened around her rapier.

"No! I'm not leaving my parents behind! I can fight! You trained me yourself Ozpin!" Weiss yelled. She wasn't about to abandon her kingdom. Her parents. She was going to stay and fight, even if it meant she'd die. It was a better alternative than fleeing like a coward. Ozpin shook his head, which infuriated Weiss. Why couldn't he understand that she had to stay and fight? She wasn't just some useless damsel in distress. She wasn't just some princess. She was a warrior.

But Ozpin knew better. He had his orders, and knew that, strong as she was, Weiss wasn't capable of doing much in this situation. The sound of footsteps quickly approaching alerted Ozpin that they were out of time. Aldo must not have been able to hold them off any longer, and he feared the worst. Within seconds, two knights crashed into the room, weapons at the ready. Ozpin was able to block one of them, while the other managed to sneak around and aimed for Weiss. Not having anticipated the attack, Weiss stumbled, trying to bring up her own weapon. Ruby knew she wouldn't be able to block the attack, and lunged forward, grabbing the knights arm and moving it upward.

While she had succeeded in saving her life, Weiss had still been hit. The blade had move upward, no longer on course for her chest, but skimming across her face. The blade made contact with the princess' right eye, causing her to shriek out in pain. She clutched her eye, in hopes the pain would cease. The blood seeped through her fingers, still managing to fall to the floor.

Anger welled up inside Ozpin as he brutally shoved his opponent off of him and impaled his chest, striking his heart. Pulling the weapon from the now lifeless body, Ozpin repeated the process on Weiss' attacker, killing him instantly. He knelt down, placing a hand on her back. "We'll get you help Ms. Weiss, but you need to go. We'll protect you and get you to Vacuo, where you'll be safe."

Weiss cried, the pain becoming unbearable. Ruby was heartbroken, thinking quickly of a way to ease her secret crush's pain. She took a hold of Ozpin's sword and used it to carefully cut part of her blouse at the sleeve. She moved down and wrapped the cloth around Weiss head, covering and suppressing the wound around her eye. Then, without thinking, Ruby hugged the girl, successfully stopping the tears.

Weiss wasn't sure why she had stopped crying. Perhaps it was because the pain had slightly calmed down, or perhaps it was something else entirely. Whatever the case was, she shrugged Ruby off of her and stood. "I'm not leaving. I'm staying and defending my kingdom, and nothing you say will change that."

The sounds of more footsteps were heard from down the hall. Ozpin hadn't the time to handle the situation. He ran out into the hall, being met with five more knights approaching their room. If they got inside, they would surely overrun them and kill Weiss. He wasn't about to let that happen. Grabbing the sword of one of his fallen enemies, he ran forward, intercepting the incoming threat. Kicking off the wall, the silver haired man jumped over the first knight, landing behind him. Grabbing the back of his armor, the knight found himself being thrown into his teammates. Two of them had been knocked over, leaving only the other two knights to counter Ozpin's maneuver. Swords coming down, Ozpin swung upward, blocking both blades. Behind him, he could see Weiss and Ruby staring at him.

He could see the emotions in both of their eyes.

Their eyes held fury, confusion, fear. Or rather, Weiss' did. Within Ruby's silver gaze, he saw something different. A pleading look, silently asking him what to do. If Weiss stayed, she would surely engage in a fight she could not win. "Ruby! Take Weiss and leave! Take her to Vacuo! You must keep her safe!"

The knights increased their pressure, slowly pushing Ozpin's blade back, trying to disarm the man. The others were slowly getting up, getting prepared for another attack. Ruby stayed silent, trying to process the information. While the younger girl hesitated, Weiss' eyes searched the area behind Ozpin and the knights. Her eyes went wide, tears welling up in the corners. Lying atop fallen debris, she could see the lifeless body of her father. The king of the kingdom of Vale lie dead within his own castle. She assumed her mother had met the same fate.

Weiss always felt like she were alone, having only Myrtenastr as her true companion. She still loved her parents dearly, but lacked a certain closeness with them. It came with being of royal blood. Even so, she couldn't bear to lose her parents. With them gone...

She was now truly alone.

Ruby saw the tears falling from Weiss face and her heart dropped. She had to get Weiss out of here, away from all of this destruction. The dark-haired girl grabbed a hold of her wrist, urging her to follow. "Weiss, we need to do what Ozpin said and get out of here-"

"No! I won't leave them!" Weiss screamed, attempting to break out of Ruby's hold. Ruby struggled to keep hold, trying to urge the princess to reconsider and leave the kingdom.

"Ruby! Do whatever it takes to get her out of here! Your training is being put on hold! Your strong, and have more potential than any knight in this once great kingdom! On behalf of the late king, I am appointing you as a temporary knight and personal guard to the princess! Keep my sword, and get her to safety!"

Ruby closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears. Ozpin had given her the opportunity to achieve her dreams. Had trained her and cared for her, and was now risking his life, for both hers and Weiss' sake. Now wasn't the time to be crying. She had to get Weiss out of the castle, lest she make Ozpin sacrifice himself in vain. While the princess continued her struggle, Ruby put all of her strength into dragging her away. Weiss thrashed and screamed, trying desperately to help Ozpin and avenge her parents. Her kingdom. But there was no hope. Ruby showed no sign of letting her go, and it broke the younger girls heart. Ruby could only wonder. Wouldn't she do the same if she had been there when her mother died?

The two had made it to the stairs that led to the back of the castle, offering one last look at Ozpin. The man had been disarmed, relying solely on his fists. Sending an uppercut at one knight, he kicked off of his chest to avoid a downward slash aimed at his shoulder. It was just like he had been telling them during training. When you cannot draw your weapon, you must be able to rely on your fists.

Weiss could slowly see Ozpin disappearing from sight. Ruby had managed to get her down the stairs. The fire had begun to catch up to the rest of the castle. A wooden beam above them had been burning, causing it to break and fall. With one strong pull, Ruby barely saved Weiss from being crushed. With that final act, Weiss deemed it hopeless to continue to struggle. She reluctantly followed Ruby out of the castle.

They found themselves in luck as the outside of the castle seemed void of any enemy knights. Their own warriors had been able to suppress them long enough for their escape. Ruby knew it would be suicide to try and escape through the main land. She dragged Weiss into the woods, walking along the grassy path and over a large hill. They took one last look at their kingdom. Their home. The fires continued to flare through the air, illuminating an empty kingdom. Their was no one left to watch the kingdom fall. Everyone had either been evacuated, or killed. Ruby and Weiss were all that was left, watching as the kingdom burned to the ground. Ruby thought about her mothers mantra once more, but it was pointless.

Not every shadow had a break of light after all.

* * *

Vale was nothing more than a memory now. A pile of ash that served as a reminder to a time when it had been one of the worlds greatest beauties. It was a monument to an era of prosperity and a beacon of hope. But every era must come to an end. It was truly a bloody end.

Time would pass, as it often does. Even in the face of tragedy, the world keeps spinning, and life continues moving forward. Life holds no sympathy for those in despair, never stopping and always leaving the past behind. You were either expected to move with it, or be left behind if you continued to live in the past. If you moved with it, you could not guarantee that the wounds would heal, but you could hope. If you stayed behind, you died without ever knowing if things would have gotten better. You died with your final memory being that of sadness.

You died a broken body, void of a soul.

Weiss was sure she'd be one of those people. For all of her life, she had been expected to prepare herself for her future, eventually taking over the kingdom. Her life had been pointless, her kingdom having been ripped from her grasp. She never wanted to inherit the thrown, but now...she wanted nothing more than the return of her kingdom. Even her rapier offered nothing in terms of condolence. Only a bitter memory of everything she tried to avoid that she now wanted back. It was true, that you never know what you had until it was gone. But this was truly an extreme way to learn such a lesson.

Was it really worth it?

She knew the answer. Going through such a pain, losing as much as she did, would never be worth learning such a lesson. She felt her hand move up to the makeshift bandage along her eye, tracing the area the sword had hit with her fingers. She was sure it would scar over, offering her yet another permanent reminder of what she would never get back. Her kingdom, her parents, her life.

It was all gone, and she'd never get it back. Life wouldn't be the same.

Ruby watched the inner struggle occurring from within Weiss. She had no idea what to do, or if she should even do anything at all. She had been certain that Weiss disliked her during training, and there was no way that had changed now. Perhaps she'd blame her for everything. For dragging her away from her home. For not allowing her to stay and fight.

Could she blame her?

Ruby looked around the area they were walking through. They had long since left Vale and the ravine. They were now surrounded by various trees and brush. She knew where they were going, but had no idea how long they had been traveling. The sun was beginning to set, so they would need to set up camp. They had no supplies, no tent, nothing. Ruby barely had any idea what to do, and she was certain Weiss didn't either. She was a princess. Roughing it outdoors wasn't something she ever had to do. She had various caretakers making food for her and slept in expensive bed sheets. Berries and sleeping on the ground was a large gap.

"Weiss. Its getting dark, so we should probably find someplace to sleep."

No answer.

Perhaps it was for the best. Weiss had just gone through so much, losing everything she had once known in one foul swoop. Even if the two had been close, her reaction probably wouldn't be any different. The princess probably had no idea what to do or how to deal with the loss. Ruby knew that feeling all too well, and time was the only way to mend the emotional wound. The princess needed space, but to also know that someone was there to help if she needed it.

"I'll try and set up a makeshift camp...for what its worth Weiss, I'm here if you need it."

Ruby wasn't expecting a response, and she hadn't gotten one. Weiss just continued staring at the ground, void of any emotion. She was battling various emotions and thoughts on the inside and it was too much to process. The girl hardly had any idea of where she was right now. She was broken.

Ruby was the only one who could mend the pieces.

* * *

It was a tale of two souls, once opposites, but now seemingly the same. One, an orphan who only had her dreams. The other, a princess who had everything but. Or perhaps, their roles had been different than what they expected, and they were always destined to be the same. They were now both orphans, princess being a false title.

The tale had only begun for them both. Two hearts now able to share similar wounds, but unable to understand one another.

The orphan was now a temporary knight, tasked with protecting the princess who now held her title. Princess never really existing, but only masking the truth behind her destiny. What lie ahead was shrouded in the darkness of uncertainty. The only way to see what rested inside, was to move forward and light the way with hope. Hope, that everything would get better. Hope, that they could pull together all of the pieces of their shattered lives. Hope, that they could rebuild.

Hope was all they had left.

* * *

**And there we have it. Part 2 of The Orphan. I hope you all enjoyed it. As some of you may have seen, I started responding to several reviews and I figured I'd post this A/N about that. To celebrate the slow success that this story is achieving, I will be doing an ask the author sort of thing. If there are any questions, about the story or me as a writer, that any of you have, just send them to me in a PM and I will answer each of them within an hour after you ask them (depending on the time. A guy has to work a real time job to.) **


	3. In Vacuo we Trust

**Apologies for the shorter chapter. This only reigns in at 4K words. I won't keep you all from the story, so I hope you enjoy. **

RWBY

The Princess and the Orphan

_The trust of the innocent is the liar's most useful tool._

* * *

Throughout history, knights were always depicted as brave, powerful men and women. Highly skilled warriors that had been trained for years, honing their skills and becoming the most powerful assets of the world. It took great honor, skill, bravery, and time to become a knight. Yet it still surprised her that she was now, not only a knight, but the personal guard to the princess.

Could she even be considered that anymore?

With their home far behind them, Ruby had continued walking along with the princess. Night had long since fallen and Weiss had retired for the night. It saddened Ruby, knowing how much trauma Weiss had gone through. Ruby knew how it felt to lose her parents, but with Weiss it was different. When her parents died, Ruby was miles away. Seeing their lifeless bodies was something Ruby was glad she didn't have to experience. She certainly didn't have to come face to face with their killers. Weiss had not only lost her parents, but her home. Everything she had ever known, taken from her all at once. Ruby was thankful, now more than ever, that she still had Yang. But Weiss. She had no one.

_She has me...if that even counts for anything..._

The younger girl stared at the princess' sleeping form. The white-haired girl had descended into sleep beside the fire pit Ruby had constructed. It was the only thing she could manage to craft for themselves. They had no food, water, or even blankets and tents. Weiss didn't seem to fond of the idea that she had to sleep on the ground. She did so anyway, without so much as a word. Ruby couldn't blame her. The girl was probably still getting over the shock of what happened. Staring at the girl, Ruby felt the increasing desire to move closer. To remove the loose hairs from her face. To hold her and help her get through all of this inner turmoil.

But she couldn't.

The princess just slept, though not peacefully. Her puffy red eyes and tear-stained face indicated that she had cried before she fell asleep. Ruby hadn't seen her. Schnee don't cry, as Weiss was so fond of telling her. The look on the princess' face wasn't any better. Her brow was furrowed, and she held a frown on her face. Every now and then, Ruby could see her twitch. She must be having a nightmare.

What could she do? Could she do anything at all? Ruby debated waking her up, but something told her that Weiss wouldn't like that. It hurt, having to watch the person she admired most in so much pain. She felt useless. The scar that rested along Weiss' left eye would forever taunt her. Reminding her that she was too slow, too useless to help the girl. It was ironic. She was praised as the fastest person in Vale, but even she couldn't fully protect Weiss. Looking up the sky, Ruby started feeling drowsy. They had walked for hours, the events from earlier having exhausted her. Resting her head down on the ground, Ruby took one last glance at the princess before drifting off.

* * *

Morning no longer held the same infuriating meaning it used to. What was once filled with irritation and monotony, had now been replaced by despair and disbelief. At least, that's how it was for Weiss. Waking up just now, sun beating down on her face, the events from the other day still plagued her mind. Closing her eyes, she wished it was all just some terrible nightmare. That the moment she re-opened them, she'd be back in her room at the castle with her long to-do list for the day. She knew that, when she did, nothing would be different. Her kingdom would still be gone. Parent's dead, and everything she'd known, lost. She opened her eyes and saw exactly what she knew she would. A fire that had been put out some time ago, and the sleeping form of her 'personal guardian'. Her hand had found its way to the scar on her left eye and she scoffed.

This girl wasn't a very good guardian.

Weiss shook her head. No, that wasn't fair. If Ruby hadn't been there, she knew she'd be dead now. Just like her parents. If Ruby hadn't stepped in when she did, that blade would've pierced her heart. Thinking about the attack, another thought struck Weiss.

Myrtenastr.

They had rushed to safety so quickly, everything happening so fast, she had forgotten to grab her precious rapier from the floor of her room. The one thing she cherished most had also been left behind. She had to go and retrieve it. Would the enemy still be there? It didn't matter. If anyone stood between her and the rapier, she wouldn't hesitate to eradicate them completely. Weiss stood, straightening her back and taking a quick look around. She had a general idea of what direction they had come from. Before she could move, she was greeted by Ruby.

"Weiss! You're awake!"

The princess rolled her eyes. She didn't even have to turn around to see the big smile on the other girls face. She was so loud and happy. Even after everything that had just happened, it confused her. "Hello Ruby. Did you sleep well?" Weiss asked, trying to be polite.

"Y-yeah! As well as anyone can without a bed or anything. What about you?"

Weiss didn't turn around to reply. Instead, she started walking away, heading back toward the kingdom. "Fine." was all she said as she continued walking.

Ruby was confused. Vacuo was in the other direction. Weiss couldn't be heading back toward Vale, could she? The enemy could still be in the area, or worse, pursuing them at that very moment. Going back could get her killed. "Weiss, wait! Where are you going!?" Ruby called out, running to catch up with her.

"I'm going back to Vale. I left my rapier in the castle and I need to retrieve it."

"Weiss, you can't just go back there. The enemy is probably still around and-"

Weiss didn't want to hear it. No one would ever understand her or how she felt. That rapier was the only thing she had left. The only thing to remind her of everything she'd lost. She couldn't bear to lose it, and no one was going to get in her way. Not the enemy, and certainly not Ruby. Letting the venom slip with each word, Weiss said "I. Don't. Care. I'm going to Vale to retrieve it, and you're not stopping me. Just stay out of my way and stop pretending that you're a knight. Your not a knight, and you're not my bodyguard. Now leave me to my business."

The words pierced her heart worse than any sword. It was almost like she could literally feel her heart breaking into tiny pieces. Each word taking another stab and another piece of her heart breaking off. Each word confused Ruby. "Weiss...Where is this coming from? I know we aren't really friends, but you've never acted like this. I understand how you feel right now, but-"

Ruby was cut off by another outburst from Weiss. Everything that had happened, all the stress and despair being taken out on the younger girl. The princess couldn't take it anymore, and hearing someone pretend to understand how she felt was the last straw. Weiss turned around, meeting Ruby's gaze and started yelling.

"Shut up! You have no idea how it feels! I lost my parents, my kingdom, _everything_! You can pretend to understand all you want, but in the end, you don't! That's all you are is a fake! Your not a fighter, you're not a knight, your nothing but another girl who can't tell the difference between dreams and reality! So stop being such a useless dolt and just leave me alone!"

With all the frustration let loose, Weiss started panting. Her gaze never left Ruby, who was standing silently and wide-eyed. The girl seemed frozen aside from her mouth opening and closing. The girl couldn't bring herself to form words. Despite how sad she felt, Ruby couldn't even cry. It was as if she was frozen in time. Without warning, Weiss blinked and found herself face to face with Ruby. With little time to react, a painful stinging sensation erupted in her left cheek and she was now staring at the ground, shocked.

Ruby had just slapped her.

She didn't know why she did it. Her body just moved on its own. She felt a flurry of emotions, ranging from sadness, to anger and everything in between. She just moved forward and her hand swung up to Weiss' face. Tears were now falling from her eyes as she started yelling back. "I understand more than you think, because I lost my parents too!"

Weiss finally managed to look Ruby in the eyes again, eyes wide with shock. Ruby hung her head, letting the tears continue to fall as she continued. "My parents died fighting in a war years ago. I was just a little girl at the time, so I became an orphan...your mother and father were quick to help out, letting us keep our home for free and sending caretakers to watch over us...so I know, more than anybody, how you feel right now."

Weiss relaxed a bit, feeling the shame wash over her. She had stepped way out of line when she yelled at Ruby, but it didn't matter. She still had to get her rapier back, and Ruby would only get in the way. She was shocked once again when the sound of metal colliding with the ground reached her ears. Ruby had thrown myrtenastr on the ground.

"I made sure I grabbed it before we left because I knew how much it meant to you...because of how I feel about you...but everything you just said...that's how you really feel, isn't it? I won't get in your way anymore, and I'm sure you can protect yourself."

Weiss said nothing, even as Ruby started walking away and left her behind. The princess didn't even bother picking up her rapier. The only thing running through her mind was what Ruby said. How Ruby had slapped her after she had screamed at her. How she was now leaving her behind. But it was for the best. Weiss never needed anyone before, and she didn't need anyone now. The guilt in her gut would pass over time. Pushing the feelings aside, Weiss approached her blade and tenderly picked it up off the ground. Wiping the dirt from the hilt, she walked in a slightly different direction from Ruby.

* * *

Why was Weiss so cold? Sure, she lost her parents and everything, but Ruby had done nothing but try to help. She even remembered to grab her rapier before leaving the kingdom. So why did she say all of that? Why did she just sit there, even after Ruby gave her the rapier back? These questions plagued Ruby's mind as she walked through the woods, stopping at a small lake. Staring into the water, she started thinking aloud. "Why did I slap her? I know what she said hurt, but she's in pain...but now, so am I..."

Ruby sat down on the grass, picking out small stones and tossing them into water. It didn't make her feel any better, but it did pass the time and gave her something to do with her hands. Picking up a larger stone, Ruby threw it far into the sky, hitting something in a tree. She was surprised when she heard a rather quiet "Ow."

Looking up at the tree, she saw a girl with raven hair jump down from the trunk. "Excuse me, but would you mind not throwing rocks at me while I'm trying to read? Its hard enough to concentrate with you interrupting the quiet serenity of the lake by talking to yourself."

Ruby's face went red and she rubbed the back of her head sheephishly. "Sorry! I didn't realize you were up there...what _were_ you doing up there?"

The girl seemed un-amused, maintaining a blank, emotionless expression. "I was reading." She said, flatly. The girl looked Ruby over, her eyes freezing when she saw the sword Ruby had fastened to her belt. "You have a sword? Are you a warrior?"

Ruby looked down at the sword for a moment, then back at Blake. She had almost forgotten that she still had Ozpin's sword with her. Her expression fell as she remembered what happened to Ozpin. The last she saw of him, he was fighting off the last of their attackers so she could escape with Weiss. She had no idea if he had escaped, or if he was still ok. Ruby truly hoped so, and wished she could see him again. "Sort of...I used to be a knight in training in the kingdom of Vale."

The girl looked at her with great interest. "What do you mean _used_ to?"

"Well...Vale was attacked yesterday...everything was destroyed and my training was cut short. I got temporarily 'promoted' to be the princess' personal knight until we reached Vacuo."

The girl nodded in understanding and offered her a sympathetic look. It's difficult dealing with loss, especially when it's on such a large-scale. Witnessing countless deaths, the feeling of being helpless and the lack of hope. Most people couldn't hope to bounce back from something like that. Ruby had sat back down on the grass, looking to the water with a sad expression. The girl took a seat next to her and just stared out at the forest. "So, if your supposed to be protecting the princess, then why are you here by yourself? Shouldn't the princess be with you?"

Ruby only sighed in response, seemingly ignoring the question as she grabbed another rock, chucking it at the water. The rock descended into the water with a small splash. Ruby had no idea where to begin, or why she was explaining everything to a random stranger. She seemed nice enough, but looks could always be deceiving. However, she needed to talk to someone. Anyone would do at this point. But where should she start? What should she say? How the girl she had a crush had stabbed her heart several times with harsh words? How she had slapped her out of anger and sadness? Bringing her knees to her chin, Ruby closed her eyes. "She went off on her own..."

"Why? If your supposed to be protecting her, why would she leave you behind? More importantly, its your duty to be by her side, so why didn't you follow her?"

Ruby shook her head. Truth be told, she had no idea why she didn't follow Weiss. Or rather, she wasn't entirely sure. Part of her thought it was because she thought the princess would be fine on her own without her. But another part of her, arguably the most intelligent part, thought that it was because Ruby couldn't bear another outburst like the one that transpired earlier. She had been subject to a harsh ranting from the person she secretly longed for, and let her own emotions get the better of her and lash out in return. She wouldn't be able to survive another moment like that one, and was afraid. Afraid of what Weiss would say next, and afraid of how she would react herself.

"I...just don't know how to handle it...her parents were killed and she saw her dad lying dead in his throne room...I tried to help her, but she lashed out at me and pushed me away. She said I didn't understand how she felt and that I wasn't good enough to be a knight...but I _do_ know how she feels. I lost my parents too, and it's not a good feeling...it's not something you should be left to deal with on your own..."

For once, tears didn't threaten to fall. At this moment, Ruby felt pitiful more than sad. The raven-haired girl nodded in understanding, listening to the girls every word carefully. They sat in silence for a moment before the other girl spoke. "You should go find her."

Ruby, taken aback, stared at her. "What?"

"I said, you should go find her. Even if what she said to was out of line, could you really live with yourself if something were to happen to her without your knowing?"

Ruby stared at the ground. "No..."

The raven-haired girl stood, slowly leaving the river. Ruby noticed her departure and quickly called out. "Wait! My names Ruby Rose! What's your name!?"

The raven-haired girl didn't turn around. Instead, simply waved and continued walking. "Blake Belladonna!"

When Blake had disappeared from sight, Ruby smiled and decided to go look for Weiss. The princess in question was not too far from her, though she didn't know it yet. Weiss was only a short walk away, trudging through her own end of the forest.

* * *

Walking through the forest alone was quite peaceful. Weiss didn't have to deal with Ruby's awkward attempts at conversation, and she could just enjoy the peace and quiet. She knew it wasn't fair to think that way. Ruby was only trying to help and get her mind off of Vale's destruction. It was a kind gesture, but not one that Weiss could accept. She'd never gotten close to another person, and she would rather not start now. She had built an icy wall around her heart, and no one would see what lies beyond that wall. She did have to hand it to the girl, she was certainly different from other people she'd met. Dare she say, Ruby was far more pleasant to be around. She didn't _despise_ being around the girl, and she was almost sad to not have her company. But it was her choice to say what she did to Ruby, and her choice not to pursue the girl when she had left, obviously hurt.

Weiss was the one who hurt her.

Breaking her from her thoughts, Weiss noticed a girl jump down from the trees. Anticipating an attack, Weiss quickly readied Myrtenastr. She wasn't surprised when she saw the girl pull out her own blade. A small short sword with a black ribbon wrapped around the hilt. This girl was here to fight. Was she with the kingdom that had attacked them? If she was, Weiss was going to enjoy ripping her to pieces. To her surprise, the girl didn't move to attack. Rather, she started talking.

"Are you Weiss?" She asked calmly.

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "Why do you want to know? Are you with the kingdom who attacked us? The scum who killed my parents and Ozpin?" She asked, letting the anger in her voice escalate with each word.

"I am not. My name is Blake Belladonna. Do you know a Ruby Rose?"

Weiss grit her teeth for an unknown reason. She felt a small surge of anger rise in her at the mention of Ruby's name. She didn't hate her. Was it because she worried about the girl? Worried that Blake had attacked or harmed her? "Did you attack her?"

Blake smirked in reply. "I see you care. I ran into her, but while I didn't attack her, she _was_ hurt. Not by a physical standard, but an emotional one. Do you know who would've caused such a thing?".

Weiss bit the inside of her cheek. She knew very well who hurt Ruby, but she didn't expect this newcomer to know. What confused her more was why Blake was here, mentioning any of this in the first place. Blake took notice of the confusion and decided to elaborate. "She's out looking for you. She's worried. But tell me, why would you say such cruel things to someone who only wishes to help? Why push them away?"

Weiss grit her teeth again.

"Are you that cruel?"

Clenching her teeth harder, skin turning red.

"Do you even care?"

Fists now clenched, shaking violently. Can't take much more.

"What if I _had_ attacked her, and she died? Would you even bat an eye-"

That tore it and Weiss lost it. The princess cut off whatever else Blake was about to say, rushing forward and swinging her rapier. Blake had blocked it easily, though putting up no offensive. "Shut up! Of course I would care! I'm not heartless!"

"So then why? Do you truly believe everything you said? If it was a lie, why say it at all? Were you just trying to make her feel as hurt as you?"

"I said shut up!"

Weiss brought back her blade, only to swing it down at Blake once more. This time, rather than blocking the strike, Blake jumped up and hoisted herself on a tree. "Do you want to know what I see, Weiss? I see a cold girl made of ice. Someone who wants nothing more than to freeze others and envelop them with the same icy wall that she's built around herself."

Weiss froze, considering everything that Blake had said. Surely that couldn't be it. "That's...that's not true..."

Blake rose her eyebrow. "Am I wrong? If you want to prove me wrong..." Blake pointed to her left. "Than go out there. Ruby isn't very far in that direction."

Weiss looked in the direction Blake was pointing in. Before she could go, something still bothered her. Why was this girl helping her? What did she get out of any of this? Did Ruby send her here to talk to her? "Why are you helping me?"

Blake stood silent, as if she was trying to figure that out for herself. A moment passed without an answer, and Weiss considered giving up and looking for Ruby. Before she left, she heard Blake speak up. "Because people seem to forget that no one is perfect. You came across as someone who strives for perfection and won't settle for anything less. Someone who's quick to point out the flaws in others without seeing their own. I want to show people that, as humans, we're born to be imperfect, and that trying so hard to be perfect, only makes you that much more imperfect. The faster people can realize that, the better the world will be for all of us. Ruby may have her faults, but you're not perfect yourself. The sooner you can learn to accept that, the happier you'll be. I'm sure your parents had realized that, or they wouldn't have been rulers of a whole kingdom."

Weiss was dumbfounded. Her answer held so much truth, and yet was still so mysterious. As Blake had disappeared, Weiss decided to do the same and go searching for Ruby. Luckily, it didn't take her very long. Along a clear path, she could see Ruby frantically searching for her, still walking in Vacuo's direction. "Ruby!" Weiss called out.

Ruby quickly turned around, a sense of relief filling her body. She took off, full sprint toward the princess. She quickly blushed and froze in shock when Weiss quickly hugged her. She was even more surprised when she felt a strange wetness on her face. They were tears, but they were not her own. Was Weiss...crying? The answer came with a shaky voice. "I'm sorry Ruby. I didn't mean anything I said..."

"It's o.k. Weiss. Really." Ruby assured her.

Weiss pulled away, wiping her eyes, and clearing her throat. "Great...well, don't get used to that because that's the last time it'll ever happen again. Do I make myself clear?"

Ruby gave her a fake salute. "Crystal!"

* * *

Day's had gone by, their travels finally coming to an end. Vacuo was finally within reach. While not as beautiful as Vale, it was still a sight to behold. While Vale had taken refuge at the bottom of a beautiful ravine, Vacuo had been built into the mountainside at the edge of the forest. The mountain gave them a tactical advantage over any attackers, which contributed to their long survival. The military forces in Vacuo weren't the most powerful, which had been why Vale would often supply them with weapons and armor.

The mountainside had various caves, tunnels and pathways. Various buildings were also built along the base and a large tower was present at the top. A large gate surrounded the entire mountain base, restricting access to the kingdom. Approaching the gates, Ruby and Weiss were allowed easy access. The citizens of Vale had arrived before them, the gatekeepers expecting Weiss any moment. It was a long walk through the primary tunnels, but they had been met with an amazing view. Vacuo's real beauty lied inside the mountain. Much like Vale, the kingdom was bountiful with water, large lakes scattered throughout the area. The kingdom lied at the heart of the large cave, illuminated beautifully by a large opening at the top of the mountain where the tower erupted from.

This new, beautiful kingdom was their new home. This time, Ruby hoped she'd be able to fight for it.


	4. In Vacuo we Trust Part 2

**The Princess and the Orphan**

* * *

_A person whose head is bowed and whose eyes are heavy cannot look at the light. _

They were here. They had finally arrived in Vacuo, the new location where they would spend the rest of their lives. They were safe, and yet things felt even worse than before. Weiss, the previous princess of the kingdom of Vale, was now left to look at the aftermath of her fallen kingdom. Families crying over the loss of their loved ones, children wondering when they could go home or see their parents again. Denial afflicting large groups of people who refused to believe any of this was even real. When they saw her, something in their eyes changed. Weiss could see exactly what it was and it made her stomach churn.

They were looking at her with hope.

She could hear the whispers and conversations about her. How they believed she could fix this, or somehow make it right. That she would somehow have the answers to rebuilding their broken lives. The princess clenched her fists in anger. Not at them, but more at herself because she knew nothing. The princess of Vale, the next in line for the throne, had nothing. Not a small inkling of what to do or how to move on. When the people gathered around her, the anger was slowly being directed toward them.

It wasn't fair.

They all expected her to come up with some sort of an answer. For some way to fix everything while they mourned. By why only them? She'd lost her parents to the enemy as well. Her kingdom, her home. Everything. Why wasn't she allowed to mourn? To try and pick up the pieces of her shattered heart? She felt just as broken as they were, and yet _she_ had to mend everything.

Ruby saw the anger that the princess was desperately trying to control. The way she shook and clenched her teeth, the younger girl knew that Weiss would snap at any given moment. However, before she could do anything, Weiss stood before the people and spoke.

"Citizens of Vale! You are putting your hope in the wrong person! I _cannot_ help you!" was all she said, before turning on her heels and walking away.

Ruby watched the departure of the princess before she was out of sight. Turning back, Ruby studied the expressions of the people carefully. They looked angry, hurt, and lost. None of them knew what to do, and the one person they were looking to had shut them down. She could hear the people complaining, yelling to Weiss. The insults and curses being hurled at the princess bothered Ruby.

"Where are you going!?"

"You're the princess!"

"You have to help us!"

To Ruby, it wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. Weiss had lost people too, couldn't they understand that? Even though she wouldn't show it, Ruby knew what she was feeling. It was the same thing they were all feeling. She was scared. The people's anger was misplaced, and Ruby had to stop it. Before the people could continue, Ruby stood before them.

"People of Vale! Please listen to me!"

They did not.

The anger and shouting continued, showing no sign of slowing. But rather, it began growing. People were throwing things towards the path Weiss had walked along. Tears were streaming down their faces, people shoving others out of the way to try and pursue the princess.

"Everyone, please listen!" Ruby pleaded.

No one would.

"Please, stop!"

The anger escalated.

Ruby began panicking. The anger was only growing, and it didn't seem like there was anything she could do to stop it. A large hand found its way to her shoulder, causing her to jump in surprise. Looking to her side, she saw a rather large man. His face was decorated with a large, gray moustache and his eyes appeared to be closed.

"Everyone, calm down and listen!" The man bellowed. Ruby was shocked to see that the crowd had calmed down. Who exactly was this man?

The man smiled and looked down at her. "You may speak young lady."

Ruby nodded before returning her attention to the crowd. "Everyone, please! You cannot be angry at Weiss! Like us, she's lost a lot! Her family, her home, everything! She needs time to recover just like the rest of us! She's scared and lonely, and we're not helping her by expecting her to fix everything! So please, you have to forgive her and give her time!"

She was sad to see so many people still clinging to their anger, walking away with quiet mutters. Even so, many people looked to the ground out of shame. Through fear, they had forgotten that Weiss was just as human as they were. That one girl alone cannot bring about change in such short time. They would just have to wait.

Ruby smiled as the crowd dispersed until she felt that hand on her shoulder again. "That was most kind of you, dear girl. You're from Vale, aren't you?"

When Ruby nodded, the man smiled and held out his hand. "Excellent! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Peter Port. Master Knight and training specialist of Vacuo and Vale."

Ruby shook his hand. "Ruby Rose. Temporary knight and bodyguard to the princess."

Port raised his eyebrow in confusion. He was curious as to why she included the word 'temporary', as well as how she qualified as a knight. She was not only young, but possessed no body armor for protection. "Please, explain why you say you're a 'temporary' knight. I find it most confusing that Ozpin would appoint someone so young to be the guard to the princess, let alone as a knight."

The younger girl's eyes widened when he mentioned Ozpin. "You know Ozpin?"

"But of course. I have known Ozpin for many years from when I resided in Vale. After he was appointed to be the head of the knight core, he had me stationed in Vacuo to assist with their combat training. Should Vale ever need it, Vacuo would be trained to assist. _If_ we had time..."

"Well, Vale was attacked while Ozpin was training me to become a knight. We hurried to the castle and only Weiss had a chance to survive..." Ruby's words were slowly being caught in her throat. She still felt for the princess and everything she had gone through. It was enough to bring tears to anybody's eyes, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to explain. "When we got to her, we were attacked. Ozpin stayed behind to hold them back and told me that my training would be put on hold. He appointed me as a temporary knight and told me to protect Weiss until we got here."

Port seemingly hung onto every word. She was feeling rather uncomfortable when his gaze never left her eyes. He remained silent, not moving an inch. The awkwardness of the situation was beginning to drown her and she was relieved when he finally began speaking again. "I see. Ozpin made an excellent choice. You have completed your mission in getting the princess to Vacuo safely. I would say that your temporary knight status may be reduced back to a knight in training. However..."

Port stopped talking and looked around them. "I would say that your mission to protect the princess is not over. People are scared, and rightfully so. They will act hastily, and I fear that the princess may still be in danger, even within the safety of these walls."

Ruby looked to the direction Weiss had walked off in. She felt worried for the princess and wanted nothing more than to help her. Another voice chimed in, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Ruby!"

* * *

The princess had no idea as to where she was going. She just needed to get away. Get away from all of those people and their misguided anger. They infuriated her. None of them understood how she was feeling at that moment. She had never wanted to run the kingdom. Now, her parents were dead and the kingdom was looking to her for guidance. Everything was happening all at once. Tears started brimming in her eyes, though she tried to shake them away. She had already let Ruby see her cry, and Schnee were _not_ supposed to cry.

"So. You guys made it here after all."

Weiss spun around to meet the owner of that voice. It was the same girl from earlier. That strange, raven-haired girl who had helped her and Ruby. To say she was surprised to see her was an understatement. "You. What are _you_ doing here?"

Blake was resting on a rooftop, book in hand and refused to meet Weiss' confused gaze. The girl certainly enjoyed reading. "I live here. I only traverse outside the walls when I need the extra quiet." The girl explained in a bored tone. She finally looked away from the book and down at Weiss. "Where's Ruby?"

Weiss scoffed and crossed her arms, looking away from the mysterious girl. "If you're insinuating that I've left her behind again, you'd be wrong. I simply needed to get away from everyone for a while."

Blake didn't reply, and just went back to her book. Weiss was beginning to get increasingly infuriated with this girls lack of respect. Rather than get angry with her, Weiss just huffed and began walking off once again. "Do you have any idea where you're going?" Weiss heard Blake ask.

Weiss stopped dead in her tracks, thinking about where she was walking. Truth be told, she didn't. But at the same time, she didn't care. She just needed to get away. Anywhere would do at this point. "No. I don't."

She didn't even need to turn around to know that Blake still wasn't looking in her direction, focusing instead on her book. "If you need some place to think and relax, Vacuo has a nice hot spring just north of here. Just keep heading in the direction your going and follow the signs."

Weiss looked back at the girl one final time, letting her curiosity get the better of her. "Who _are _you exactly?"

A moment had passed without an answer. Weiss just assumed that Blake was finishing her sentence before replying. "Blake Belladonna. Resident and trainee of the Vacuo knight core."

The princess just stared at her for a moment, before turning and heading in the direction Blake had pointed her in. The hot springs, she supposed, would be a great place to gather her thoughts. To relax and reflect on everything that had happened. While she didn't quite mind having Ruby around, she wasn't exactly her friend. She didn't need any friends before, and she didn't need any now. Ruby would just simply be one of the _very_ few people she could tolerate. Part of her hoped that she wouldn't have to be guarded by the young girl for very long.

The other part didn't quite mind as much, seeing the potential in the girl.

* * *

"Ruby!"

The girl in question turned around to see her sister Yang running toward her. A large smile erupted on her face as she ran to her blonde sister. The second they were upon each other, Yang had enveloped Ruby in a tight hug, nearly crushing the girl. "Yang...too...tight..."

The blonde didn't let up, almost tightening the hug. She had heard of what happened to Vale and grew worried when Ruby hadn't come to Vacuo with the others. Seeing her younger sister alive, filled her heart with great joy and eased her stress. Tears started falling down her face, but her smile only grew wider. "I'm so happy your ok..."

Ruby returned the hug, happy to see her sister again. Yang had finally pulled back from the younger girl, taking in all of her facial features as if she hadn't seen her in years. "Sorry I worried you Yang. I had some trouble getting here." Ruby said.

"So what exactly happened, sis? Why didn't you evacuate with the others?"

Ruby sighed, realizing there was no way around telling her sister what happened. She went on about her training with Ozpin that day. About how they saw the smoke and rushed to the castle. When they got there, the queen was already dead and the king was on his final legs. She told her how Ozpin had stayed behind to fight off their attackers while Ruby was ordered to get Weiss to Vacuo safely. Yang's eyes were wide, the blonde hanging on each word with a worried expression. Ruby had been so close to danger, yet still managed to get to safety. It was a miracle, and not one she'd care to repeat. But even so, Yang smiled, feeling proud of her sister.

"Sounds like you had an interesting day...so, where _is_ the princess, Rubes?"

Ruby shrugged. "I don't know. She walked off a minute ago and she seemed really angry. The others weren't exactly too understanding of her position...I'm gonna go find her."

Before Ruby could rush off, Yang quickly grabbed her arm to keep her in place. "Hold on a sec Rubes. Do you even have any idea where she is?"

Ruby shook her head, earning a sigh from her older sister. "Well, don't search for too long. You need your rest. If you can't find her in a couple of hours, head to my hotel on the west side of town. I can help you find her tomorrow."

"As will I. Should you find her, I would enjoy meeting with you three tomorrow afternoon. I'll be meeting you all at the hotel."

Ruby nodded and took off once Yang had released her arm. Watching her sister go, Yang started smiling once again. Her sister had begun growing up, and she couldn't feel more proud. Looking down at the ground, Yang and Port noticed something fall from Ruby's side. The girl was so focused on finding Weiss; she hadn't realized she had dropped it. Port walked forward, picking up the familiar item. It was a cane, or more accurately, Ozpin's sword.

* * *

If Ruby didn't know any better, she could almost say she were still in Vale. The two kingdoms were incredibly similar, aside from some small differences. The fact that the kingdom resided in a mountain was one, but the other difference was the people. Unlike in Vale, not everyone in Vacuo held a friendly appearance. Many of the citizens looked fierce, arms crossed and serious expressions on many of their faces. Ruby didn't feel unsafe around them, but found it odd. She had asked around to see if anyone had seen Weiss and, despite their appearances, the people were quite friendly.

Unfortunately, she was having no luck in locating the princess. None of the people she had asked had seen her. Some of them were even surprised that the princess of Vale was in Vacuo. They had quite possibly not heard about Vale's destruction, the news being fairly new. Ruby had thanked them and went on to the next person, hoping Weiss' name would ring a bell with someone who had seen her.

A small light of hope had found its way onto Ruby, as she saw someone rather familiar resting on a rooftop. The long, black hair was incredibly familiar. "Blake!"

The girl in question looked down at her for a moment, before returning to her book. "Hello Ruby. Are you looking for Weiss again?"

Ruby felt excited, hoping that Blake knew where Weiss was. "Yes! Do you know where she went?"

Much like with the princess, Blake showed no real interest in holding a conversation with Ruby, opting to continue reading as soon as she was gone. Blake merely pointed to Ruby's right. "Head north of here and follow the signs for the hot springs. She went there to clear her head."

Ruby thanked the girl, receiving a small wave in return. With great excitement, Ruby ran full speed down the streets of Vacuo. It only took her a few minutes before the signs Blake had mentioned came into sight. Ruby smiled, continuing her mission to locate the princess once again. After a while, the hot springs had finally come into view. A large building with blue curtains in the doorway marked the entrance. Pushing passed the curtains, she was met with a split pathway, each marked with a sign. To her left was a sign that had the words 'Men' written in black ink. To her right was a similar sign, instead, with the words 'Women' etched across it. Ruby walked to her right, finding a set of cubbies made for clothes and personal belongings. Each of the cubbies remained vacant but one. She recognized the clothing as Weiss', a sense of joy washing over her at finally having found her.

Another set of curtains, this time a red color, separated the room from the actual hot springs. Pushing passed the curtains; Ruby's face had turned a deep red. She had forgotten that these were _hot springs_. As in a place for relaxing and _bathing_. Through the steam emanating from the heated water, Ruby was met with a sight that caused her breath to catch in her throat. Weiss was relaxing in the water, practically naked. She couldn't see anything, but the thought still brought a deep blush. The dark-haired girl nearly stumbled, making noise as she tried to keep her balance. The noise startled Weiss and she turned around to see Ruby standing there.

"Ruby?" She asked and sighed. "What are you doing here?"

The girl struggled to form words, still in shock from the sight before her. Ruby closed her eyes and tried to breath, attempting to fight back the blush, but failing. "I came to find you. I was worried after what happened and wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine Ruby. I just needed time to think..."

When Weiss' eyes met Ruby's, the princess could see the red in her face. She arched an eyebrow. "Why is your face so red? You haven't even been here very long."

Ruby nearly panicked, laughing nervously. "I'm just not used to this type of heat, that's all!" Ruby lied. The young knight in training was thankful that her face couldn't get any redder. The thought of Weiss nearly seeing how embarrassed she was had somehow made her feel even more embarrassed. "So, are you feeling any better?"

The princess sighed and leaned back further into the water. Ruby felt time stop around her, only Weiss and herself seeming to move forward in time. The way Weiss' hair spread across the watery surface left Ruby in awe. Weiss closed her eyes and Ruby saw her struggling to fight back tears. The way she swallowed as if she had a lump in her throat. The way her eyelids twitched as she struggled to keep them shut. Her teeth were clenching and she started shaking slightly. Ruby realized just how hurt the princess was.

And just how desperate she was to not let anyone see that.

"Weiss...it's ok to cry. If you're hurt, it's only healthy."

"No! I am a Schnee. Princess and heiress to thrown of Vale. Whether the kingdom is standing or not, a Schnee never cries! It promotes weakness, and I am _not_ weak!" Weiss cried, unintentionally splashing Ruby with a small amount of water. Weiss took a deep breath before the tears no longer threatened to fall. "Like I said. I'm fine."

Ruby shook her head, deciding it was best to just leave it at that. "If you say so. I spoke to the knight training specialist of the kingdom earlier. He wants' to speak with us tomorrow afternoon and re-demoted me to a knight in training."

"Don't take offense to this, but that's probably a good thing. Someone as inexperienced as you shouldn't be a knight until they go through more training." Weiss said bluntly. She didn't know why she felt the need to say that. It was clear that adding 'no offense' wouldn't make the other person any less offended, which was clear by the look on Ruby's face.

"However, I'm still your _personal bodyguard_. So you'll have to stay with me and my sister at her hotel for the night."

Weiss growled something incoherent, but Ruby didn't really care. Despite her feelings for the princess, her words could still hurt and anger her. She wasn't above defending herself, even to the princess of Vale. Pushing back the curtains once more, Ruby looked back, saying "I'll be waiting outside for when you're done.", and left.

* * *

Weiss was pleasantly surprised by the quality of the hotel. She wasn't aware of Ruby's sister's status among the knights of Vacuo. Having been delivering incredible quality armor and weapons to them for years, the blonde-haired girl earned some high level treatment. The room itself was rather large with a small kitchen area off to the right side. Because of the number of people that would be staying there, the hotel attendants had even been ordered to bring in two bunk beds with expensive sheets and pillows. Off to the left side of the room was a second door, leading out to a balcony that had a beautiful view of one of the kingdom's largest lakes. The curtains were a pristine white, fitting in nicely with the light blue flooring. Weiss felt almost right at home.

When Ruby and Weiss had arrived at the hotel room, Yang had already been passed out, snoring loudly from the top bunk of the right hand bed. Once again, Weiss growled something incoherent, too tired to actually speak. It would be nice to actually rest on something other than the cold, hard ground. She took notice of Ruby retreating to the top of the other bunk bed.

"What are you doing?"

Ruby plopped down on the mattress, closing her eyes as she replied to Weiss. "Getting into bed. I'm exhausted!"

"I _mean_, why are you sleeping up there? Shouldn't you be taking the bunk below your sister?"

Ruby didn't bother sitting up to argue. She was far too tired, and kept her response short and simple. "I like sleeping up top. So it's either sharing a bunk with me, or Yang. Your choice princess."

Weiss huffed and crossed her arms. She noticed Ruby had already passed out, leaving no room for an argument. Looking between her two options, it was clear she only had one real choice. Sleeping beneath the blonde would yield less of a chance of sleep, given the snoring. She approached the bunk below Ruby and decided to lie down. Taking in the feeling of the soft sheets, she quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sleep hadn't been kind to the white-haired princess, as it was anything but sound. Unlike the previous nights she had spent with Ruby in the forest, her dreams had turned to nightmares. Re-living every terrifying moment of the attack, from the sounds of fighting outside her room, to the knight who had injured her eye and left the scar. Each moment she re-lived harmed her emotionally until it began hurting her physically. The physical pain caused her to jump awake, the Weiss clutching the scar over her eye. The pink flesh burned intensely as if it were a fresh wound. She had almost forgotten that she had not had professional medical attention since she had received the wound. After her meeting with this Port fellow, she would be sure to check into a local hospital to have her eye taken care of.

Looking around the room, she had noticed both Yang and Ruby were still asleep, and the room was still dark. She must've only been asleep for a few hours. Looking back up at the bunk above her, Weiss placed her hand on her forehead, feeling the sweat that had gathered there from the nightmare. Even in her sleep, she couldn't escape her feelings.

In fact, it was _much_ worse.

* * *

Port had retreated to his own home shortly after leaving Ruby and Yang. He had decided to take the blade Ruby had dropped with him, rather than giving it to the blonde to return to Ruby. Unsheathing the blade, Port could see the dry blood stains decorating its metal surface. Ozpin had fought bravely with this blade, the blood stains telling the stories of its master's battle. However, their separation left the story unfinished, leaving only the question as to where Ozpin was, or if he were even still alive. Port chuckled to himself. Of course he was. Ozpin was a powerful man, unbreakable in even the most dire of situations. While the man wasn't invincible, being taken down by low level knights was impossibility.

Placing the blade atop his desk, Port opened a drawer and sifted through its contents. Having found what he was looking for, the large man pulled out a small cleaning rag and weapon polish. Pouring the liquid over the cloth, Port began cleaning the weapon. The blade was an extension of Ozpin, and deserved proper care. He couldn't blame Ruby for the condition it was still in. She was young, and inexperienced with attacks of this scale. He was actually quite surprised by the way she was handling things. Ozpin certainly chose the best person to protect Weiss, and he felt obligated to finish what his long time friend had started.

Tomorrow, he would offer the three girls the opportunity to become knights.

* * *

**And my final apologies for taking so long with updates. I've been getting ready for my trip to RTX and have been working my butt off at my job (Gotta pay the bills somehow). However, as always, I hope this chapter maintains the quality you've all come to expect from this story.**

**Also, if anyone owns a Playstation 4 and would like to add me to play Warframe (fantastic FTP Game) or to just chat, everyone can feel free to do so! Just search for Mar_TheWhiteRose.**

**Later everyone!**


	5. In Vacuo we Trust Finale

**Important Information pertaining to the story at the end! Please read! (It's a good thing, so no worries.)**

**RWBY**

**The Princess and the Orphan**

_Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own._

* * *

The hotel room was kept in an awkward amount silence, neither girl wishing to be the first to speak. Yang and Ruby had long since coped with their fears and stresses, not having lost very much. Material possessions could be easily replaced, and they already had a permanent place to stay. If anything, they were both glad to have been reunited. But Weiss was having more of a difficult time. This caused the princess to be more quiet than usual, if that were even possible. The icy girl didn't feel comfortable speaking with someone she didn't know, like Yang. Speaking with Ruby wasn't much better, given their rocky 'relationship'. She chose just to sit quietly on her bed, impatiently awaiting for Port to arrive.

'What's taking this man so long?' Weiss thought.

Soon, the quiet grew to be too unbearable for Yang, who cleared her throat. "So, uh Ruby. Why don't we go outside for a bit?"

Ruby nodded, slowly jumping down from her bed and following her sister out the door. When the two left, Weiss let out a sigh of relief. She would rather sit in the room alone. The awkward atmosphere followed the two sisters out the door, giving Weiss a feeling of peace once more. Through the corner of her eye, the princess saw her beloved rapier, resting comfortably on the nightstand beside the bunk bed. Deciding she needed to do something, she reached out and grabbed the weapon. Getting up, the princess decided to search the room for anything she could clean and polish the rapier with.

Searching through the drawers, she was disappointed when she couldn't find anything. Not giving up, Weiss checked the rest of the room, still unable to find anything. Letting out a sigh of defeat, she set the rapier back down on the nightstand. She looked around the area, actually taking in the design of the room. It felt more like a small home than it did a hotel. The various knick-knacks scattered around the room gave it a more personal feel. Having rushed into the room to quickly sleep, she never noticed the painting that rested in between the two bunk beds. It was a beautiful painting, depicting an image of both Yang and Ruby with large, goofy smiles. Yang had her arm around the younger girl, pulling her closer to her side. Ruby had her arm wrapped around the blondes waist, the other hanging loosely at her right side. The sight almost made her chuckle.

Almost.

Above the painting hung a small clock, which indicated that fifteen minutes had already gone by. It started to agitate her that Port hadn't arrived yet. The room felt rather stuffy, so she decided that she needed some fresh air. Pushing open the doors to the balcony, Weiss heard what appeared to be then end of a conversation between Ruby and Yang.

* * *

_**15 minutes ago**_

_**Ruby and Yang**_

Ruby followed her sister out to the back of the hotel. The outer grounds of the hotel were rather nice. Just below their balcony was a clean park bench, set behind a large, circular pond. The water was surround by beautiful plants and expertly crafted bridges. The leaves of the plants, as well as the grass were all covered with dew, dripping off the grassy surfaces with each passing second. Within the water was various types of fish, some big and others small. A rather average sized bass leapt up out of the water and created a small splash when it re-entered the water. Yang decided to take a seat on the bench, Ruby quickly taking the spot next to her.

"So why did you want to go outside?" Ruby asked.

The blonde simply threw her arm around Ruby and roughly pulled her closer to her, smiling brightly. "No reason! Just wanted to get some fresh air with my lovely sister is all!"

Ruby rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. After what happened in Vale, Ruby had no idea how long moments like this would last, so she decided to make the most of each and every moment. After a few minutes of silence, Ruby spoke. "Hey, Yang? What are you gonna do now that we can't go home? I mean, are you gonna become a blacksmith here?"

Yang pondered that for a moment, considering the idea. She loved being a blacksmith, but it wasn't because she enjoyed the work. She just enjoyed helping the knights of both Vale and Vacuo. Helping people in the same, dangerous occupation as her parents. Without Vale, did she really want to be a blacksmith again?

"Honestly...I don't know. I guess I'll just figure it out as I go."

Ruby shook her head and smiled. The two sat there for several more minutes, relishing the complete silence and the peaceful environment. Moments like these were few and far, but were always cherished. Several birds landed around the water, taking small sips and eliciting small chirps.

Despite the feeling of serenity, something was nagging at Ruby. It was a feeling she started getting ever since she started travelling with Weiss. "Hey, Yang? Can I ask you something?"

Yang looked to her sister, puzzled. "Sure Rubes. What is it?"

The younger girl paused for a minute, contemplating how to word what was on her mind. Truth was, she didn't want to talk about it at all, but she knew she had to. The feeling it left inside her would just continue eating away at her and would never stop. "How do I get Weiss to like me?" Ruby said rapidly, nearly choking on her own words.

Speaking so quickly, Yang had barely understood what she said. The blond laughed at her sister. "Your gonna have to speak slower if you want an answer."

Ruby pouted. "How am I supposed to get Weiss to like me? I mean, if I'm going to be her bodyguard for a while, I want to at _least_ be friends with her. But she's always so anti-social and distant...ugh, why can't people be like weapons? At least weapons are easier to understand..."

The blonde laughed, ruffling the hair on her younger sisters head. She knew her sister was shy around people, but she was far more clueless than she thought. Taking her hand off the girl's head, Yang stared at the sky. "Well...you just have to give it time and be yourself. The more you try and push things forward, the more they'll just move back."

Ruby leaned back in her seat, resting her head on the back of the bench and closing her eyes. "But if I don't move things forward, how will they ever change?"

Yang rubbed the back of her head. "Lemme try and explain it this way. It's just like crafting a sword. When you try and force things forward without taking your time, the blade will either be weak or shatter into a million pieces. But if you take your time and work slowly, the blade will be stronger."

Ruby just groaned in response. "Listen. It's only been a few days. Things will work out for you. Just be yourself, and use your knight training to take your mind off of it."

"Get your mind off of what?"

The two girls jumped in surprise. They knew who the owner of the voice was, but were too nervous to look up for confirmation. Slowly, they both turned their heads and looked up. Sure enough, Weiss stood on the balcony peering down at them. Ruby started panicking, looking to her sister for help. The look on the blonde's face proved that she wouldn't be receiving any _useful_ assistance. Her mind racing, Ruby took a deep breath and tried to steel her nerves. "It's nothing, Weiss. Nothing to worry about."

The younger girl was relieved when Weiss didn't seem to interested in continuing the conversation. Instead, the princess just stared at the sky, closing her eyes and enjoying the cool breeze. It was surprising for such a breeze to blow through the kingdom, being located inside of a large cave. Ruby and Yang repeated her actions, letting the breeze blow their troubles away, simply taking in the bliss of the environment. The feeling didn't last more than a minute, before they heard the sounds of footsteps approaching them. Opening their eyes, they saw that Port had finally arrived, bringing with him the cane Ruby had mistakenly left behind.

"Good afternoon, ladies. I am glad that you all agreed to meet with me on such short notice." said Port.

While he was glad, he didn't really believe that they would decline, especially not Ruby. He had slight doubts about Weiss, but was sure she wouldn't pass up the opportunity to continue her training. He had spent time in Vale during the beginnings of her training, and was able to see firsthand how much the girl enjoyed combat training.

"I'll cut right to the chase, then. Under the orders of both Ozpin and the King of Vale, I had been stationed here in Vacuo to train their knight core into splendid warriors. Unfortunately, gifted soldiers in this kingdom are difficult to come by..."

Ports words held truth. Vacuo was more of a mining and resource kingdom, and not a military kingdom. Many of the citizens would often spend their time in the mines, collecting unrefined dust crystals, rather than focusing on combat. They had a miniscule knight core, with substandard soldiers at best. Even with proper training, many of their soldiers couldn't perform above average. Many never even got there. But Port saw potential in these three girls. Yang was a skilled blacksmith, so it was no question that she would know how to use the weapons she builds. Weiss put everything she could into combat training, making her far more skilled than most knights twice her senior. While he didn't know Ruby too well, he was well aware of her mother. Ozpin saw something in this girl, and the man had never led him astray. Whatever he saw in this young girl had to be worth at least ten of Vacuo's soldiers.

Perhaps even more. It was a gamble, but one he felt so sure of.

"I see in each of you the potential to become the strongest knights any kingdom has ever seen. Perhaps someday, even greater than me! That is why I wish to offer each of you the chance to train under me and become powerful knights."

Ruby and Yang looked at each other. Yang knew that Ruby would easily jump at the chance, but was this something that she wanted to do as well? Weighing her options, it was a very clear choice. If she were to become a knight, she could help protect Ruby, and wouldn't have to spend so much time away from her. They could become a powerful team, just like their parents. The blonde gave her sister a reassuring smile and nodded, before turning to Port.

"Count us in!" They said simultaneously.

While the two girls had easily come to their decision, Weiss was having a difficult time. Even though her kingdom was gone, she was still the princess. The citizens of the fallen kingdom were still looking to her for answers. Ones that she didn't have. If she were to become a knight, she could never return to being a princess. The one thing her parents had left for her, the throne of the kingdom, would be forever lost to her. She would never be able to return.

Could she?

"If I were to join...what would become of my title?..." Weiss asked, hesitantly.

The expression on Port's face had never changed, making it difficult to predict what it was he would say. Weiss thought she knew what the answer would be, but was surprised to find out she had been wrong.

"Dear girl. You have the true blood of a ruler in you. But somethings troubling you."

Weiss looked at Ruby and Yang, almost telepathically telling them both to leave. The two girls took the hint, rising up from their seats and leaving them be. Once the two had left, Weiss closed her eyes, face pointed at the ground.

"I never wanted to be a princess...I never wanted the throne of my kingdom. All I wanted, was to be trained for combat. But now..."

"You don't want to throw away the sacrifice of your parents."

It was more of a statement, and not a question. Port knew exactly what Weiss was worried about, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't already aware of that. Hands moving behind his back, Port proudly looked up to the distraught princess of Vale.

"From what I could see back when your training first began, you have exceptional skills on the battlefield, that can only have grown stronger over the passing years. However, those skills are matched only by your inability to work with others and poor attitude."

Weiss grit her teeth, but said nothing. She didn't know when, but she had also began gripping the bars on the balcony with great force, her knuckles turning a bright red.

"To become the leader of your kingdom, you must learn to rely on others. Hone your skills, and try not to be the best leader, but the best person you can be. A leader is only as strong as the bonds they share with their people. A lesson your parents had learned many times over."

Weiss' grip over the bars loosened, and her expression had softened. Port had a fair point. Her parents did everything for the good of the people. Making sure they were happy, and did everything in their power to keep the peace among the people. In this day and age, a cruel ruler, who lead only with an iron fist could not last forever. From what Port had said, she would be able to have, both her throne, and train to become a knight.

Eventually, however, she would need to choose. But for now, she needed to learn all she could. For her people.

Taking in a deep breath, Weiss proudly spoke. "I'll join."

* * *

Port had escorted the three knights in training to the special training grounds that Vacuo used for new recruits. The grounds were more wide open than the ones Weiss had used in Vale. The area was located within the deeper caves of the kingdom. Rather than a grassy arena surrounded by trees, the area was made up of hard stone in its entirety, with a large lake off to the left side. Hundreds of torches littered the walls, and a large tower rested in the middle, giving off even more light from the dust powered mechanism at the top. It wasn't the beauty that Vales was, but what it lacked in scenery, it made up for by having a larger training area.

"This will be where your training will take place. The four of you will meet here everyday and learn the ways of the knight."

Each of the girls looked at each other in confusion. From what they could tell, they were the only ones here. The only other person around was Port, and he was going to be training them. Port took notice of the confusion plastered on the three faces, but said nothing. To answer their questions, a fourth person walked up from behind them.

"I will be joining you."

The three girls turned around to see a raven-haired girl with golden eyes. Ruby and Weiss immediately recognized her, wondering how often they would be seeing her. The princess felt uneasy. It was odd for this girl to be everywhere they were. First in Vale, then Vacuo, and now she was going to join them during training. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't figure out what it was. For now, she would just have to keep an eye on her.

"Blake Belladonna has a few days on you three, but she is still a beginner. The four of you will be working together to form a four woman team. After you complete your training, I will be deciding which of you four will be the commander of the group. Any questions?"

Weiss rose her hand.

"Yes. Why am _I _ not already the leader? I have _far_ more combat experience than any of them and-"

Before Weiss could continue, Port had cut her off. "Ms. Schnee. While you are probably used to getting everything you want, I can assure you that the leader of a knight core is far different from that of royalty. Those of the throne handle diplomatic issues, maintaining the well-being of the kingdom and making the largest decisions over the knight core. However, a commander must be disciplined, strong, and be able to make the toughest decisions on a battlefield. There are different forms of leaders."

That shut the princess up, earning a giggle from Yang. Ruby had chuckled nervously, jamming her sister in the stomach with her elbow to silence the girl. Her 'relationship' with the princess was rocky enough.

Port had gone on to explain that, while they would be forming a four person team, they would be split up into smaller groups of two. This would mostly be for training purposes, rather than being permanent. Since Ruby was already Weiss' personal guard, Port decided it was best to pair the two of them up, to which neither had complained. Weiss still didn't necessarily see Ruby as a friend, but decided she would be better to work with than the other two.

That left Yang to be paired up with Blake. Much like with the other two girls, neither of them complained. To start off their training, the four girls were going to spar against their respective partners. Weiss and Ruby chosen to begin the first match.

The princess stood opposite to Ruby, her rapier at the ready. The look of determination in her eyes brought shivers up Ruby's spine. While Ruby had bested the girl before, that was only in hand to hand combat, to which it was Weiss' first time. Now, it would be blade against blade, and Weiss was no push over.

Port handed off Ozpin's sword to Ruby, to make sure the match would be as even as possible. Ruby wasn't entirely used to holding a sword of this caliber, preferring larger and heavier weapons. Her feelings for Weiss would need to take a back seat, her training taking center stage in her life. She was now confident enough to ready the sword against Weiss, pushing away all feelings for the girl. Port rose his hand before swinging it back down.

The battle had begun.

Using her superior speed, Ruby burst forward, keeping the sword lower to the ground. If she could catch Weiss off guard, she'd be able to beat her quickly. Picking up her speed, she was quickly upon the princess, leaving a large amount of dust floating in the air behind her. Swinging the sword upward, she heard the clanging of metal on metal. Weiss had easily blocked the strike. Thinking quickly, Ruby swung her body around, using a swift kick from her left leg to disarm Weiss.

Or so she thought.

Unlike what she had planned, Weiss didn't move to block the strike, but rather flipped backwards to avoid the attack all together. The flip had managed to kick up even more dirt, some of which had landed in Ruby's eyes. The whites of her eyes turned red, tears slowly forming in the corners. Bringing the hilt of her blade back, Weiss practically skated across the ground toward Ruby, the tip of her blade pointing toward it's mark. The second Ruby's feet touched the ground, she quickly jumped back to avoid Weiss' lunge. Now that her feet were firmly planted on the ground, the younger girl could counteract the barrage of strikes coming her way and wipe away the tears in her eyes. One after another, she had successfully blocked every strike. Deciding to go back on the offensive, Ruby spun around once again, blade sticking out for a whirlwind like slash. As she spun, she could practically hear the wind against the blade, a small whistling sound flowing through her ears. Her skirt extended out, twirling along with her body.

Weiss was caught off guard, not anticipating such a maneuver from Ruby. The blade being knocked out of her hand, her opponent showed no signs of backing down. Using her superior speed once again, Ruby raced forward, using a series of upward strikes and lunges, trying to pin at least one ending strike. Weiss had been able to back flip and twirl out-of-the-way of each strike.

The princess' energy was quickly depleting, while it seemed like Ruby had a lot more steam. She needed to get to her blade before she grew too tired. Ignoring the younger girl, Weiss ran for her discarded blade, Ruby following suit. She wasn't sure she would be able to make it before Ruby was upon her as she was coming up fast. Time seemed to move slower as she jumped for the rapier. Ruby made one last lunge as Weiss grabbed her blade. As Weiss skid across the ground, she kicked up dirt that spread through the air. Both girls stopped moving, weapons frozen in their final positions. Ruby's blade stopped short of Weiss' sweat covered face. When she had thought she lost, a closer look indicated that her own blade had stopped just short of her opponents heart.

The battle was a tie.

Ruby's speed had given the younger girl an edge in terms of getting her attacks out faster and wearing her opponent down. However, she lacked the refined skill that Weiss had to make the most out of the advantage. The princess was able to think on her feet quicker, and had far more skill and talent.

It didn't anger the princess as much as she thought it would.

With the battle having come to a close, both combatants lowered their weapons, panting heavily. Sweat was dripping down each of their faces, more noticeably on Weiss'. It surprised her with how much stamina Ruby had. She was aware that Ruby was fast, but that kind of speed with that much stamina. It made her jealous. Those two abilities worked perfectly together, and would eventually make Ruby an unstoppable fighter. Clenching her fists, Weiss knew she had to work harder on her own skills. While she was clenching her fists, a smile was present on her face, which confused Ruby.

"That was...an interesting battle. You've certainly got skill..."

The compliment was difficult to get out, as the act of kindness wasn't something she was entirely used to. Even so, the small act managed to bring a bright smile onto Ruby's face, who thanked her. It was at that moment, Weiss decided she didn't mind having Ruby as her guard. If her unrefined skills could rival her own, perhaps she would be a great guard after all.

Perhaps she could one day find the ability to call her a friend.

* * *

**So, as I said in the beginning, I have an announcement to make. To celebrate my trip to RTX, and the fact that this story has gotten so popular, I will be releasing 4 (Hopefully!) "updates" to this story. With one during each day of RTX. This update, obviously, was added to the story itself and is part of the main plot line. The other 3 are going to be posted as one shot stories, and will be 'filler', delving deeper into the backstory for the universe based on each character. This is only so that those of you who aren't interested in reading them won't have to do so, or be alerted when I post them. They will be in this order.**

**1) Ruby Rose with "Budding Rose." Takes place several years before the main storyline, focusing more on Summer Rose, and the effects her death had on a young Ruby and Yang. **

**2) Weiss Schnee with "Fighting Snow". Takes place during the beginnings of Weiss' training with Ozpin, and a closer look at the building of the icy wall around her heart. **

**3) Yang Xiao Long with "Sun on a Rose". Takes place directly after Budding Rose, showcasing the hardships Yang had to go through, taking care of and helping a young, upset Ruby Rose. **

**Now you'll notice that Blake is absent from this list. The reason for this, is the main story hasn't progressed far enough for me to delve into her backstory, without giving away major plot points that I want to establish later. Her backstory will, unfortunately, have to come later, along with a potential appearance for Ozpin and Port's backstories, with an even smaller chance for Aldo Schnee. **

**Also, I'm going to apologize for the small amount of focus on Yang and Blake. I don't have quite a large grasp on their characters at the moment, but I should be able to blend them in more after I release their respective backstories. **


	6. Back-Story! Budding Rose

The Princess and the Orphan

The Back-story P1

Budding Rose

* * *

The sounds of clanging metal were beginning to hurt young Ruby's ears. The loud, screech like sounds were coming from just outside the house. The little six year old crawled out of bed, landing on the ground with a soft thud. She ran out of her bedroom, her short, red tipped hair bouncing as she moved. Running through the halls, she passed by her older sister Yang, who had been at the table eating. Without swallowing, the blonde greeted her sister.

"Hey Ruby! Where you going?" the blonde asked, small bits of food flying from her mouth as she spoke.

Without answering her, Ruby continued running to the front door. When she reached the door, she looked up, realizing that she was too short to reach the knob. Looking around, she got an idea and ran over to a nearby chair. Grabbing one of the wooden legs with both hands, she pulled it over to the door. Yang watched her from the table, eyebrow raised. The wooden legs scraped across the floor rather loudly as Ruby moved it in front of the door. She carried her small body up the chair, finally reaching the door knob. As her small, right hand wrapped around the knob, it seemingly moved on its own. Before she knew it, the door swung open, pulling her off the chair. When she fell forward, she felt herself being caught and carried by a strong pair of arms.

"What are you doing Ruby? You'll get hurt that way."

Ruby looked up and saw that it was her mother carrying her, a sweet smile carried on her face. Her long, brunette hair stopped just before the small of her back, while her bangs overlapped her eyebrows. She was wearing a black gown with red ruffles. The black gown turned white just below her breasts and had long, white sleeves. Just over the gown, she wore a red cloak with small, metal crosses sewn into the fabric by her shoulders. Ruby blushed, clearly embarrassed about being caught falling.

"I was trying to go outside to see Dad...he's making that noise again! The one that makes my ears hurt!" The toddler whined.

Summer giggled, shifting Ruby so that she could carry her with one arm. Using her free arm, the older woman grabbed the chair and moved it back into its original spot, then sat Ruby down beside Yang at the table.

"Ruby, your father is just doing his work as a blacksmith. He doesn't get as much work being a knight as I do, so crafting weapons helps him pull in money to put food on the table."

Ruby crossed her arms and pouted, quietly muttering "He doesn't need to make so much noise..."

Summer lightly flicked Ruby on the forehead. "I heard that young lady." her mother laughed.

Ruby continued pouting, rubbing the newly formed red mark on her forehead. A scraping chair caught Ruby's attention, seeing Yang push her chair back and rush over to the sink with her dishes. The blonde haired girl quickly ran to the front door, yelling "I'm going outside to learn from dad!"

The door slammed shut, leaving only Ruby and her mother. Summer had approached a nearby closet, pulling open the wooden doors to reveal a small set of armor. The armor only consisted of silver gauntlets, chest plate, shoulder plates, and metal boots. The gauntlets, chest plate and shoulder plates all had a light blue lining around the edges. Seeing her mother putting on her armor got Ruby excited. She jumped up quickly, and ran over to her.

"Can I come to training with you!? I want to learn how to be a knight!" Ruby exclaimed with huge excitement.

The excitement soon turned to disappointment when she saw her mother shake her head. This was common with her mother, always saying she was too young to learn. The little girl would use Yang as a reason to learn, but her mother would shut her down still. Blacksmith work was different from training to fight other knights. Summer even admitted that she wasn't too fond of Yang learning how to craft weaponry at only the age of eight.

"Ruby. Even if you _were_ old enough, I still couldn't bring you today. I'm going to be gone for a couple of days after training to do some scouting. After that, your father will probably need to join me."

Ruby looked at the floor, more worried than disappointed. She still hadn't gotten used to her mother leaving for such long periods of time. Even when she did, it was never without her father still being home to watch over them. Both parents leaving at the same time didn't sit well with Ruby, giving her a bad feeling. Summer noticed the expression on her daughters face and walked over to her, now fully dressed in her armor. Summer took off the cloak she wore daily and draped it over Ruby.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'll be back when my job is done, and so won't your dad. Keep my cloak, and don't ruin it. I'll be coming back for it after all." Summer said, winking at the end.

Ruby still didn't seem convinced. The little girl merely put a hard grip around the red fabric, seemingly fighting back tears.

"What if...what if you don't? It can't be good if you and dad are leaving at the same time. They never do that!" Ruby cried.

Summer gently stroked her daughters hair, trying to soothe her. "Darling, everything will be fine. Even if something were to happen, I'll still be with you. Just remember the one thing I always say. Every white rose has a shadow, but every shadow has a break of light. Remember that one thing, and everything will be fine."

With that, Summer gently kissed ruby's forehead, smiling warmly at her as she pulled away. She stroked her hair one final time, before walking through the front door, closing it behind her. Ruby repeated the mantra in her head, but she still didn't feel any better.

She would just need to wait.

* * *

A few days had passed since Summer had left her daughter at home. The two girls were watched by Glynda Goodwitch, a close friend of hers and Ozpin's from Vacuo. Before leaving, Summer instructed Glynda that, by no means, was she to tell Ruby or Yang why they had to leave, to which the woman immediately agreed to. It would scar them greatly.

Vale was at war.

The neighboring kingdom of Ashwin was seeking to expand their territory. Summer was able to confirm the suspicion during her scouting mission. The woman was always fast and stealthy, able to get closer to the enemy than anyone else. It was something her trainer Ozpin had always commended.

The first battle was taking place in Forever Fall. A forest that used to belong to the creatures Grimm from years ago. The large trees and dense forests, coupled with several high cliff faces, made it easy to get the drop on the enemy. Summer was part of the second division, along with her husband Aidan. Should the first battle be a loss, they would be expected to try and drag the enemy from the forests and out into the open. While they seemed to be winning the first battle, something unexpected happened. A secondary division of knights from Ashwin had begun pouring in from behind them. With them, they brought a large catapult with dust infused ammunition. It was something Summer hadn't heard from her scouting mission. They somehow knew they were spied on.

Summer rose her arm high in the sky, shouting "Vale Knight Core second division! Divert your attention to our flank! We are under attack!"

Heeding her word, the knights turned around and diverted their attack strength on the enemy behind them. As they turned, Ashwin began launching off their catapult, the ammunition being coated with red dust. Enough dust to engulf boulders in flames and giving them explosive properties. The boulders flew through the air and collided with the ground with a moderate sized explosion. The impact left a large, blackened crater, while the explosion had killed three soldiers. Many knights began a mad dash for the catapult, only to be intercepted by the enemy knights.

Compared to Vale's armor, the Ashwin knights were decorated in white armor with red trimming. Some of the soldiers had slightly different armor. The only difference being a red wolf on the back, with red gash marks painted diagonally across it. Summer took a mental note of the logo painted on their backs, but continued fighting. She, along with her husband, stormed the catapult. Powerful as it was, Ashwin seemed hesitant on firing it with so many people around. Once an enemy had secluded himself, they would fire another shot, killing that soldier immediately.

"We have to take out that catapult! Keep close to the enemy! The won't fire at their own men!" Summer called out.

To her left, she could see a small group of three knights picking up speed and rushing straight for the catapult, feeling full of themselves. Among those three was her husband, Aidan.

"We can take them out! Keep moving! We can do this!" Aidan yelled out.

Summer shook her head, but switched her focus to several incoming knights. She pulled out her sword and readied her stance. As soon as the first opponent was upon her, within a blink of an eye, she struck. Lunging forward, she plunged the blade deep within the knights gut. Quickly pulling out the blade, she kicked the lifeless corps away into another knight, sending him to the ground. As another two attacked from both sides, Summer swung her blade to the left, blocking an incoming blade and immediately switching to her right to repeat the same process. Ducking under another strike, she leapt up in the air and used the knight behind her as leverage to flip over behind him. Bringing her blade down, she cut his arm off at the elbow, to which he cried out in pain and clutched the wound.

The other knight ran forward, grabbing his partners fallen blade and attacking her dual sword style. He expertly maneuvered the two blades, attacking Summer with attack after attack, each of them being blocked. The knight went for her legs, ducking down and going for the leg sweep. Summer fell backwards, but put her hand out and flipped back to her feet. When her feet hit the ground, she lunged forward with sword in hand. Metal collided with metal when her strike was blocked. Without wasting a second, Summer used her superior speed to swing the sword around and knocked one of the blades out of her opponents hands. Using the remaining blade, her opponent attempted to cut at her throat. When she dodged each attack, he resorted to kicking her in the chest, sending her skidding backwards as he dropped his blade.

Without losing any momentum, her opponent pounced upon her, punching her in the chest, bringing up his opposite arm and punching her just below the jaw. He spun around 360 degrees, hitting her in the side of the face with his elbow. She fell to the ground, only to be picked up off the ground by the bottom of her chest plate. The blood dripping from her nose and mouth made its way down her face and chin. The knight holding her by armor pulled his arm back, stopping just before punching her when he noticed her smiling.

"Why are you smiling at the hands of defeat?"

Summer just chuckled and gave him a sweet smile. It was almost sickeningly creepy to him, sending shivers up his spine. "I was just letting you have some fun, dear. It's no fun if I win too easily."

The knight tried to continue his attack, only to find his fist connecting with the palm of his opponents hand. Her smile twisted into a frown, complete with a menacing gaze. Summer yanked on his arm, pulling him forward as she cocked her arm back. When his face had come close enough, she delivered a bone crunching punch to his face, sending him hurdling to the ground. When his body collided with the dirt, it bounced off the ground, causing him to flip over and roll across the ground.

Summer took that as the opportunity to check on the rest of her division, regrouping with a higher ranked member of the core. His entire body was covered by armor, his head being covered by a large, silver colored helmet.

"How are the others doing?" Summer asked.

The knight looked around them, taking in the sight of hundreds of fallen men and women. The bloodied bodies sprawled across the ground, both allies and enemies alike. Summer didn't need a spoken answer to know that they were currently losing. The battle was seemingly going well not very long ago. How did it all go so wrong? Looking even further, Summer could see that her husband had succeeded in ridding them of the catapult, though most of the men accompanying him had been slain. Their lifeless corpses either leaned up against the catapult, or littering the ground just before the catapult, having failed to make it to the weapon. Summer felt a pang of worry hit her heart as she couldn't see her husband. Metal clanging against metal sounded through the air, though everyone around them was still fighting. She still held hope and ran full speed for the catapult, telling herself that Aidan would be there. The familiar sight of her husbands golden hair made her heart soar. Aidan was just fine.

Time seemed to stop, and Summer felt like she was being brought out of a dream, and was now entering a cold nightmare. What she believed she had seen was practically melting before her eyes. Her husband was anything but alright. One of Ashwin's highest ranking generals had a strong grip on the hilt of his blade. The metal protruding from the hilt had been plunged into the chest of her husband. The blood poured out from his chest cavity, soaking the blade in the crimson colored liquid. The amount of blood that stained, not only the blade but her husbands armor, only served as a confirmation that her husband had long since bled to death. She could see the cold, lifeless look in his eyes. Summer felt a rage boiling deep inside her. Not just because this man had killed her husband, but the fact that he cared so little for his opponent that he would stand there. He was taking in the satisfaction of the kill, refusing to let the opponent fall and die in peace. Aidan Xiao Long, her husband of many years, was nothing more than a source of amusement for him.

He would pay with his head.

Summer's silver orbs seemingly turned a bright red as she let her rage fuel her. Even when the knight dropped her husband to the ground. Even when he was soon joined by many of his own comrades. Even when she heard the cries of her comrades, telling her that she would die.

She still ran forward with no weapon but her own two hands.

Her speed had picked up, her body moving faster than she ever had before. The adrenaline and rage she was feeling fueled her body and guided her fists as she attacked her first target. She punched the first knight in the face, the knight jerking back from the contact. She immediately went for the hand wielding his weapon, grabbing at the wrist and twisting it so she could impale him with his own weapon. As he fell, she roughly yanked the sword from his hand and twirled around, giving the knight approaching her from behind a large, diagonal gash across his chest.

A group of five knights attempted to surround her and attacked at once, but Summer never once faltered. She beat the knight to her right in the face with the hilt of her sword and jumped up, kicking off of his chest. Once she was in the air, the dark haired knight aimed for the knight behind her once more, kicking off his shoulders. Her feet landed on the ground with a soft thud as another burst of speed kicked in. As she ran, she came across another group of four knights, all of which were taken care of in seconds by a series of simple slash attacks at chest level. She skid to a halt and threw the sword directly in front of her, impaling yet another knight in the left leg. He cried out in pain and knelt down, attempting to pull the sword from his leg. Before he knew it, Summer was in the air in front of him, kicking him in the face and sending him flying. His body skid across the ground, stopping just before the feet of the general who had killed Aidan.

Pulling the sword from his fallen comrade, the knight threw the sword like a boomerang toward the female knight. Quickly raising her sword, she blocked the incoming strike, only to find him directly in front of her. He gave her a straight punch to the face before grabbing her head and bringing his knee into it. The knight then gave her a round-house kick to the the side of the face. He pounded his right fist into the palm of his left hand, before bringing it into her forehead.

"Your not presenting much of a challenge, bastard. The cur before you offered much greater amusement and satisfaction."

Summer spit out blood, wiping the remainder from her bruised lips. The pain in her right, swollen eye was immense, and she felt as though she had several broken ribs. Her breathing was now labored, and she was beginning to feel dizzy. Summer knew very well what was about to happen. The final petal from this beautiful rose was about to fall, leaving behind nothing but a withered stem. In its final moments, even the most damaged rose had the sharpest thorns.

"Silence yourself, you pig filth. My husband was anything _but_ a cur, but you. You are nothing but an ill-bred, ill-nurtured miscreant!"

With those final words, Summer summoned up a final burst of speed, dashing forward and attempting to punch the knight in the face. When he blocked her strike, she quickly moved to a jab at the chest, landing a direct hit that did little to her opponent. She landed an upper jab at his jaw before he countered with with another round-house kick. Expecting the move, she ducked under his leg and aimed a punch at his groin. Landing the direct hit caused him to recoil and clutch the area. Using this to her advantage, she unleashed a flurry of punches at his face. She kicked at his shins, and then at his head, knocking him onto his back. In a final act of desperation, the knight attempted to kick at her, to which she responded by grabbing his foot with both hands. Twisting his foot, Summer injured his ankle to which he cried out in pain. Dropping his foot, she slowly approached him, grabbing a nearby sword from the ground. He looked up at her with fear in his eyes for only a moment before a smirk adorned his face.

All around Summer was a large group of knights from Ashwin. The general believed that he had won. But to Summer, he was wrong. Raising the sword, the fear in the generals eyes returned. Seconds later, Summer harshly impaled him in the chest repeatedly, screaming with each strike. With her opponent now dead, her only regret was leaving her young rose and kindling flame behind. Tears streamed down her face as she knew her final moments were soon upon her. The knights surrounding her drew closer, and in no time at all, everything grew dark.

The final petal of the rose had fallen, and the beautiful hero of Vale, Summer Rose...

...had died.

* * *

Days had passed since the war with Ashwin. After Summer had taken down many of the army's strongest soldiers, the anger within the rest of Vale's knights fueled their fighting spirits. They relentlessly drove Ashwin back, winning the war and brought back news of Summer's fate. Nobody dared bring the news to Ruby and Yang, not even Ozpin. But eventually, the news would need to be revealed to them.

Out of respect for her noble sacrifice, Aldo believed that he should be the one to break the news to the young girls. The king knocked on the door to the Rose household, to which he was met by the sad face of Goodwitch. Normally a woman of cold indifference and professionalism, she too could not hold back the broken feeling inside. She stepped aside, understanding what needed to be done.

The king entered the home, being quickly met by the anxious faces of both of Summer's daughters. Each of them seemed excited to finally see their parents again. The looks on their faces made Aldo want to throw up, knowing that those faces would soon turn to dread. He couldn't bear to see it, but he needed to. If the King of Vale couldn't handle such a problem, how could he be trusted to run a kingdom?

Ruby's question only made matters worse. "King Aldo! Are my mom and dad with you?" Ruby asked with great excitement.

Aldo had to desperately fight back the tears in his eyes, swallowing hard. He needed to speak clearly, show no fear. He needed to be strong, for both of these girls.

He had to.

"Your parents, Aidan and Summer Rose..." He paused, only for a second to steel his nerves. "...died as heroes on the field of battle. Summer's sacrifice brought about the end of a war, and the safety of the kingdoms future..."

Aldo wished he could just die where he stood. Tears welled up in Yang's eyes, but even she turned to Ruby. The poor, dark haired girl was frozen in shock. Her skin turned an incredibly pale white, and she was nearly cold to the touch. This was confirmed when Yang placed a hand on her shoulder, only to recoil at the cold feeling. But what happened next was terrifying.

Ruby screamed at an incredibly high pitch, enough to crack each window in the house. Everyone in the house covered their ears, their hearts threatening to bounce out of their chests. Ruby continued screaming, showing no signs of stopping. Yang uncovered her ears, wrapping the girl in a tight hug, trying to calm her down. It took several minutes to get the girl to stop screaming, only for her to break down in a pool of tears.

"She lied to me! She promised she'd come back! SHE PROMISED!" Ruby whaled.

The dark haired girl tightly gripped the red fabric around her, the knuckles of her hands turning even whiter. Her entire body was trembling, and the site was too much. Another few minutes had gone by before Ruby passed out from exhaustion. Glynda had put her and Yang to bed, gently shutting the doors to their rooms. She rejoined Aldo just outside the house.

"Glynda...for the next few years, you are no longer to care for my daughter. I want you to take care of these girls until the eldest one turns fifteen years of age. They will be allowed to stay here, tax free out of respect for Summer."

Glynda did nothing but nod, wishing to get away from all of this for a while. Aldo looked at two knights had ordered to keep watch of the house, making sure they understood not to let anyone near the house. When they nodded in confirmation, he took his leave, wishing to forget about everything that transpired.

He knew he never would. The burden of royalty was a steep one, but one that needed to be held.

* * *

Ruby awoke the next morning, still gripping her mothers cloak. The memories of Aldo's visit still ripe in her mind. Her heart hurt, and she wished it would stop. Even her sleep hadn't been peaceful, as she had a terrifying nightmare. All she could see was her mother's bloody body, lying on the ground in pain and agony. She tried to run to her, trying to help her, but she failed. Her mother had died, and only her father was there to comfort her. His strong arms wrapped her in a hug, to which she returned. To her horror, her father slowly faded away into nothingness, leaving her sitting on the floor in tears in total darkness.

"I...I hate you..." she cried. "You promised me you'd stay with us...I needed you here with me...you liar..."

Yang had heard her sisters cries in the other room, filling her with the urge to aid the saddened girl. Entering the room, Yang pulled Ruby into a tight hug, slowly stroking her hair as tears fell down both of their faces.

"It's...gonna be okay Ruby..." Yang choked out. "We're gonna be fine..."

Ruby said nothing and never returned the hug. Instead, she just sat on the bed, wrapping herself up in the red cloak she now held dearly. Even when Yang gently kissed her forehead, she did and said nothing. Yang was beginning to worry even more about the younger girl, wondering just how broken she was.

"Come on Ruby...we need to get something to eat."

Ruby shook her head, not wanting to leave her spot. Yang lightly pushed her toward the edge of the bed, but she still refused to move. Yang sighed, getting up off of the bed and heading toward the kitchen to get breakfast for the both of them. She set the food down on the dresser in Ruby's room and just sat on the bed, hoping Ruby would eventually eat.

She never did.

Hours had gone by and still, the younger girl refused to eat. A few hours turned into an entire day, the younger girl having done nothing but cry herself to sleep. Yang was starting to freak out, and had even tried to get the guards to call Glynda for help. When the woman had arrived, she nearly had to force feed the girl. When she finally managed to get Ruby to eat, she kissed the young girl on the forehead and tucked her into bed. This routine would continue for several more weeks.

The news of everything that the orphans were going through quickly spread through the kingdom. Everyone worried for the small girl, stopping by to make sure everything was ok, and even donating food, drink, and clothes. Ruby never would wear the clothes. She would need to be coaxed into eating or drinking any of the food. She would never take off that red cloak.

Ruby's nightmares had also continued, lasting for the another few years. Even though she hadn't been there, her overactive mind created various scenarios in which they could've played out. Each one was bloodier than the rest. She was slowly beginning to believe those dreams over anything the other knights would tell them. Her mother had died, and even caused her fathers death. It was her mothers fault that they were alone.

It was all Summer's fault.

* * *

**Ok, so I apologize for not posting these on the days I had promised. As it turns out, RTX was far more demanding than I originally anticipated. You had to wait in line 2 hours before an event, to which half the time you wouldn't get in. I only managed to get autographs from Monty, Shane, Casey and Jeff Williams, and failed to get into the RWBY Volume 2 panel. Luckily, they showed the episode in the Animation 101 panel I attended, so I still mark the event as a success. So as an apology, I have a quick RTX announcement for all of you regarding a new series they announced at the RTAA panel. (For those of you who don't want to be "spoiled", just finish reading here.)**

**At RTAA, they announced and SHOWED a long clip from the first episode of the X-Ray and Vav cartoon series! Yup, it's official now. And from the first episode of V2, I can say that the names of 3 of Suns team are Sun, Neptune (voiced by Kerry) and Scarlet (the red haired girl). **

**As always, follow, favorite, and review! Tomorrow, I will post Fighting Snow. Each of these chapters will be deleted and posted as stand alone stories AFTER I post the next REAL chapter, which shouldn't take too long. Later everyone!**


End file.
